Four and Six with No War
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: The title is explanatory. It's just Divergent without the war! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! So this is just Divergent with no war. I hope you enjoy, and be sure to check out my Hunger Games story, Some Scars Don't Heal. Enjoy!**

It's been almost a year since my Initiation. Tobias and I have stayed together and every thing's been pretty good. Eric dropped out of his job due to some argument between him and some of the other faction leaders. So now Tobias is the new leader. I'm a Dauntless leader in training. I picked that job so I could work with Tobias. But now though, we prepare for the Initiates coming in just a week.

"I think the first jumper will be a Candor." I say as Tobias and I walk to my apartment which is right next to his.

"I think it'll be an Abnegation again." he says. I scoff with a smile.

"Of course _you _do." I say. He laughs and I unlock my door. Tobias walks straight to the couch and plops down on it. I make him some coffee and get myself tea. When I finish, I put the mug on the side table and sop my tea.

"So," he says. "What's are plan for initiation?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I'm not the leader here." I say. He smiles and sips his drink.

"Well you will be soon." he says. I grab his coffee from him and take a small sip. I wrinkle my noes and give it back to him.

"Nope. Still don't like it." I say with a cough.

"Tris, you haven't liked it for a year. What makes you think you'll like it now?" he asks with a slight smirk.

"I don't know, maybe I… just shut up." I say, which makes Tobias laugh. He leans forward and kisses me lightly.

"And that's why I love you. You don't really make sense half the time." he smiles. I roll my eyes and shake my head. We spend the next few hours talking about training and talking about the most random things. He soon has to go to some meeting with all of the faction leaders.

"I'll see you later." I say as he walks out. He turns around and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." he says leaning on the doorframe.

"I love you more." I say.

" I highly doubt that." and with that he leaves. I shut the door and lock it behind him. I put both of our mugs in the sink and go back to my bedroom. I collapse on the bed and accidentally fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to someone pounding on my door. I look over at my clock, I've only been asleep for an hour. I leave my room and open the door.

"Thank God! I was standing here for like, five minutes." Christina says. I roll my eyes.

"What do you- oh wait." I have to go shopping. Again. "Do we have to go? We went last week." I exclaim.

"Uh yeah we have to go again. Don't you want some really tough looking clothes for when the new Initiates come?" she says. I guess she's right. I let her drag me out of the apartment and down to the Pit. The first store she pulls me into is filled with different dresses and skirts. She pulls out a black dress with small diamonds on the top, which she calls a sheath dress. She drops it in my arms.

"Four would love that one, oh! And that one!" she pulls out a peplum dress and gives it to me. After ten minutes I don't think I can hold anymore dresses and I beg Christina to let me try them on so we could leave. She agrees and shoos me off the dressing room. The first dress I try on has little red accents along the bottom and it comes down to my mid-thigh. It's a little tight, but it's not horrible. I come out and Christina gasps.

"We are so getting you that one. Now go try on the rest!" she says to me. I try on all of the twenty dresses and I end up only getting five and a couple skirts. We go to the next store which has shirts and pants and shorts. I end up spending more points there than I'd like too, but Christina says it doesn't matter. We get a few more pairs of shoes and she finally lets me go home. She talks to me until she stops at her hallway. I say goodbye and continue to mine. I get to my door and see Tobias waiting, leaning on the wall.

"Why didn't you just go in? I gave you a key." I say unlocking the door and walking in.

"I left it here." he says as he picks up his keys from the coffee table.

"So, how was the meeting?" I ask him. He shrugs and sits on one of the barstools I have.

"It was… fine." he says. I have a feeling it has something to do with his father, so I stop asking. "How was shopping?" he asks me looking down at the bag I dropped by the front door.

"Torture. As usual." I say. He laughs and I go sit next to him.

"Okay, so before the Initiates come I want to take you somewhere." he tells me.

"Oh really? Like where?" I ask and he grabs my hand.

"That would ruin the surprise. Just be ready tomorrow around ten-ish." I nod.

"It's a plan." I say. He smiles and kisses me lightly.

"Great. Well I'm exhausted so I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow." he kisses me again and leaves. I smile to myself and grab the bags from the front door. I spend the next twenty minutes organizing and putting the clothes away. I'm to tired to throw the bags away so I leave them on the floor. I wash my make up off and get dressed into pajamas. I lay on my bed and quickly fall asleep.

**A/N Okay so this was just an introduction chapter, it'll get better. If you have any suggestions please tell me! ****Review favorite and follow! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two! So here's the deal, I have two HUGE dance concerts coming up. And I really need to work on them, so I might not be updating alot in the next couple weeks. That's it. Enjoy! Please review!**

Tobias P.O.V.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Tris asks me as we wait in the cafeteria line.

"I've told you like fifty time. It's a surprise." I say. Tris rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I thought you'd finally break." she laughs. Right as we get to the end of the line I see one plate of cake. "Dibs on the cake!" Tris says. She grabs the plate and smirks at me. I give her a glare and she goes up on her toes to kiss me, but I move back.

"No cake, no kiss." I say. Tris grabs an extra fork and I give in. She smiles as I pull back.

"Thank you." we walk over to an empty table.

"Are you excited to train the initiates?" I ask her as we eat.

"Yeah, but I hope there is no psychopaths like Peter." she says sarcastically.

"Don't we all." Tris smiles and bites into her hamburger. I hear the cafeteria door burst open and see Christina barreling towards Tris.

"Tris! Tris!" she calls out. Tris stands up and Christina slams into her.

"Why are you so excited?" she asks.

"So I was just being my normal regular self, when Will was like," Christina lowers her voice a couple octaves. "'So Christina, do you wanna go to the trains?' so I said yes. Then he took me to the place where we first kissed and then suddenly," she sticks out her hand and I see a diamond ring on her finger. Tris and Christina both start screaming and hugging.

"Oh my God Christina! That's awesome!"

"Will you be my maid of honor? Please?"

"Of course!" they both talk for a few more minutes, but soon Christina has to go to work so she leaves. Tris sits back down and I looks at my watch.

"I have to go now. I'll see you soon." I get up and kiss the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I just have to go do something. It won't take long." she nods and I leave the cafeteria. I walk to one of the many supply closets and pull out one of the simulation needles. I put it into it's black case and start up the glass stairs that leads to the fear landscape room. I avoid looking down as I climb higher and higher. When I finally reach the room I see the red graffiti that Eric left during our initiation. He painted the word Dauntless in spiky letter, just to shoe the Dauntless born he was one of them. I roll my eyes at the memory. I walk over to the computer and put in everything I need to. Then I stick the needle into the side of my neck and wait for the serum to take effect.

I feel the building rising higher and my panic intensifies. My clothes snap in the strong wind and I try to tell myself this isn't real. I tentatively peer over the edge and imagine falling and landing on the sold cement. I step away and remember when I was up here with Tris. She seemed to enjoy the height. I try to do that. Enjoy being up high, being able to see the whole city and everything around it. I turn in a slow circle and take everything in. Then I swallow my fear and take off at a sprint to the edge. The second I jump off it ends. I now sit in a large, dark box and I looks around.

I hear the box creaking, as it slowly become smaller. I crouch in a corner as the box shrinks. I try pushing it from the sides, but it doesn't stop. I try the top. Nothing. I give up and sit in the middle and close my eyes. My thoughts drift back to when Marcus would lock me in the small coat closet at the top of the stairs. Sometimes that torture would last all night. Whenever I was in the minuscule closet, I could hear Marcus walking around downstairs. I always considered running away from the house whenever he was asleep. So that's what I think of now. I curl up as tight as I can and when I feel the box around me from all sides it finally breaks apart.

When it all goes away I'm standing in an Abnegation house. _My _Abnegation house.

"This is for your own good." I hear Marcus say. I whip around and face him. He slowly unwinds the black, leather belt from his wrist. "This is for your own good." two more say. They all appear around me and their eyes turn into black pools. The first Marcus steps forward and whips his belt. It connects with my face and I stumble back, which makes another man fling his belt, hitting my back. One of them advances, and before he can do anything, my fist shoots forward, colliding with his face. He lunges for me but I hit him again. They all disappear and for a second I think the simulation is over. But I couldn't be more wrong.

"Tobias," a small voice calls. I look around but can't see anything. "Please, help me." the voice says. "Please! Please help me!" I turn and find Tris banging on a glass wall. I start to run up to it, but strong arms hold me back.

"You're just going to let me die?" she says. I try to respond but nothing comes out. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved-!" she stops talking and collapses to the ground. I struggle against the invisible force, holing me from her. She coughs red blood onto the floor and gives me one more look. It's a look that tells me without words, that I have failed. I have failed in keeping the one person I love alive. Her eyes roll back and she fall on the floor. Dead.

The lights lift and I fall into a crouch on the floor. I drop me head in my hands and silently cry. I feel a hand on my back and I jump away. Tris crouches in front of me with worry written on her face.

"I saw the last one." she says coming closer to me. "I'm right here. It's okay, I'm never ever going to leave you. Okay?" I nod, not trusting my voice to remain steady. She wraps her arms around my neck and I slide mine around her waist. I hold her as close as I can, afraid if I let go, she'll go away.

**A/N Bad ending but I have to go to dance class. It ends at 7:45 :0 So anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm gonna update this ****story every other day, because I will be updating my other story Some Scars Don't Heal. It's a post Mockingjay story, so if you like the Hunger Games, please check it out! Enjoy!**

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias and I stay in the fear landscape for a few more minutes, until Tobias decides he wants to leave. I stand up and does the same.

"So, how'd you know I was in here?" he asks me as we descend the glass staircase.

"Well you usually don't just 'have to go somewhere' so I got curious and followed you." I say innocently. He laughs and grabs my hand.

"How were ever Abnegation?" he says and I shrug.

"It was a very tough sixteen years Eaton."

"I bet it was Prior." we finish the steps and he turns into the tattoo parlor. "Hey Tori." Tobias says walking to the front desk.

"Hey guys. What are you here for?" Tori asks looking up at us.

"I have no idea." I say and Tobias chuckles.

"I want a tattoo." he says.

"Yeah I kind of figured, since you're in a tattoo parlor and all. What do you want?" Tori asks setting up her station. Tobias whispers it to her and she smiles and nods. I give up asking and Tobias tells me to look away. I grunt and walk to the other side of the shop. I look at the other tattoo designs. Zeke comes running in a moment later. He says a quick hello to Tobias and Tori, then walks up to me.

"Hey Tris," he says smiling. "So I'm having a small party at my apartment later tonight, in honor of the Initiates who are coming this week. And I wanted to know if you and Four wanted to come?"

"Yeah, we'll go. What time is it?"

"It's gonna be in an hour. See you later!" he runs out of the parlor and Tobias waves me over. Tori rubs some lotion over Tobias's wrist and covers it with white gauze. He pays and we leave. "So when are you gonna show me what you got?" I ask him as we walk towards my apartment.

"Later." is all he says. I roll my eyes and unlock my door. "When are you going to go dress shopping with Christina?" he asks, settling on the couch.

"I don't know In a few days probably." I sit next to him and we wraps his arms around my waist.

"Do you want to get married sometime, Tris?" Tobias says.

"I'm only seventeen, I can't believe Christina did it. Anyway, maybe next year, when I'm eighteen, and you're twenty." Tobias nods solemnly. "I'm sorry Tobias, it's just I am still young. It's not that I don't love you or anything, I just want to wait." I say.

"I get it." he snaps. "I'll see you at the party." and with that he gets up and leaves. I stare at the closed door waiting for anything to happen. Why did he react like that? He knows I have always been lenient about marriage. I hop up from the couch and go straight to Christina's. I bang on the door and she answers immediately.

"Emotional crisis?" she asks, and I nod. She leads me into her small living room and I sit on one of the chairs. She disappears into her kitchen and comes back with a bowl of what I think is ice cream.

"How'd you get this?" I ask her. She smirks at me and sits on her couch.

"It's the Candors special treat, and my sister somehow found a way to smuggle it to me. Try it, it'll help." I take a tentative bite of the white food and smile.

"I like it." I say.

"I knew you would. Now, what happened. Something with Four?" I take a breath and tell her everything. She nods along, and surprisingly doesn't interrupt me. When I finish her eyes soften. "Aw honey." she says . I look down at the now empty bowl, and nod. She walks over and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"He's just being a piece of s- never mind. You know what, Zekes party is tonight so I have to get you ready. And since we're probably gonna be playing Truth or Dare, I suggest you wears some layers."

"Why would I need layers?" I ask worriedly.

"Well, if you don't complete a dare, or don't answer a truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count." she tells me. "What are we waiting for? Makeup time!" she pulls me off the couch and throws the bowl into the sink. She drags me to her bathroom and pulls out her huge makeup bag. She starts by taking out foundation and puts a little bit on my face. Twenty minutes later she lets me look. I have a thin line of black eyeliner on my eyelids, and I have bright red lipstick.

"Thanks Christina." I say when I finish looking.

"Now for the clothes." she takes me to a spare room, which is filled with clothes.

"Wow," I say walking in. Cristina turns and smiles, then digs through the racks of clothes and pulls out a shirt there, and a pair of pants here. While she looks for clothes for herself I pick out some for me. I get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, with leg gins underneath them, and a tank top with a crop top that hangs over my shoulder.

"Good?" I ask her. Cristina turns and gasps.

"I love it. And so will your crap of a boyfriend."

"Cristina, I may be mad, but you don't have to insult him every chance you get." I say which makes her pout. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Well Zeke's party started ten minutes ago, so I guess we're gonna be fashionably late." she says flipping her short hair. We both walk out of her apartment and I tie my hair into a braid. We reach Zekes door and she doesn't bother with knocking, just walks in.

"Now the party can start!" she exclaims. We sit in the circle and Tobias is across from me, not next to me. I push the thought from my mind and look at everyone else who's here. Zeke, Uriah, Lauren, Will, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna

"Okay so since It's my party I shall start. Uh, Four. Truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Dare." Tobias says with a slight smile.

"I dare you to let Christina paint your nails, and you can't take it off until the end of the week."

"Fine." Tobias says, and Cristina smile evilly at him. "Oh I can't wait for this." Christina whispers to me. We both laugh and return to the game. Tobias looks around the circle and his eyes skip right over me.

"Christina," he says, which makes me clench my hands into fists. "Truth or dare."

"Dare, I'm not a Pansycake." this makes Uriah smile.

"I dare you to eat half a loaf of bread." Tobias says. "Zeke get the bread."

"Oh no! You're making me eat bread? You're such a monster." she says sarcastically. Tobias quirks his eyebrows and Zeke throws the loaf to Christina. She eats it quickly, and I notice her smile getting wider.

"Oh my God! This bread is amazing! Tris you need to try it. " she hands it to me and I shake my head. "Okay your loss. You know this party is so much fun. I'm glad I came."

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Will asks n one in particular.

"The bread has peace serum in it. Zeke took it from the Amity. Don't worry she'll be back to normal in a couple hours." Tobias says while Christina twirls around the room.

"Christina come here." Will says patting the spot next to him. She walks over and sits down right in his lap. She leans in and kisses him.

"I love you, you know that?" she says pulling away.

"Yeah I know." Will says with a dismissal wave.

"Well obviously she can't go, so Will how about you?"

"Okay," Will says. "Tris truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts and I stick my tongue out at him.

"What's Fours real name?" he asks me. I glance at Tobias and he almost glares at me. I'm mad at him, but am I mad enough to tell them?

**A/N Super horrible ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. So thanks for reading, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own the rights to Divergent. I'm not Veronica Roth. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! So here is chapter Four! Haha, that's not funny. Anyway thanks to everyone who's ****reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate it! That's all I have to say, so enjoy! Remember it left off with Truth or Dare.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I think of how angry Tobias would be if I did tell his name to everyone. So I don't, I take off my crop top so I'm left in a tank top. Tobias nods at me and I roll my eyes.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Dare, obviously." she says.

"I dare you to, go to the pit, scream at the top of your lungs, then walk away." I tell her.

"Really? I have to get up?" she moans. I nod and she stands up. "Anyone coming with me?" Zeke and Uriah stand up with her and the close the door behind them.

"Well, I think I'm gonna take Christina home." Will says. He grabs her hand and pulls her up. She giggles the whole way out. Then we're left to Tobias, Lauren, Marlene, Lynn and I. The silence is beyond awkward. I hear laughter down the hallway and Zeke, Uriah and Shauna come back.

"She was right behind someone when she screamed, and it scared the crap out of him. So really two people were screaming." Zeke says siting back down in his spot.

"It wasn't funny. He nearly punched me in the nose." Shauna says, which makes us laugh. Even Tobias who has barely cracked a smile since we've been here. We play for a few more hours, and when all of us are almost falling asleep, Zeke says the party's over. **(A/N I would've made it longer, but I didn't have any ideas. I'm super sorry.) **I grab my crop top off the floor and put it back on. I say goodbye and leave. I walk through the dark hallways until I reach my door. And when I do I see Tobias leaning against the wall. I pull out my key and unlock my door. I walk in and place my keys on the table.

"Can I come in?" Tobias asks behind me.

"Of course." I say, looking away. He comes in and shuts the door. I turn on a couple lights and Tobias stands in front of me. I cross my arms and lean my hip against the counter. I look him in the eye, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" he asks. defensively.

"Say something." I say.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I was just mad, and I didn't mean to upset, or hurt you. You know that, right?" he says, and I nod but remain silent. "And I kind of forgot how young you were. Not in a bad way! It's just-"

"I know Tobias. And trust me, I want to get married. But I also want to wait, and I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm only seventeen, I'm not ready to get married, that's all." I say to him. He looks at me with his dark blue eyes, he then walks up to me with two long strides and connects his lips with mine. He wraps his arm around my waist and mine go around his neck. He pulls away a minute later, but stays inches from my face.

"I should probably go. The initiates comes tomorrow." he says. He kisses me one more time then leaves. I get dressed into some shorts and I tank top then go to bed.

* * *

**I know I said that the initiates were coming later in the week, but I decided to have them come now :)**

* * *

I wake up with a new sense of excitement. I hope out of bed and quickly pull out an outfit. I grab a black mini skirt, and a black shirt that comes down to my belly button. I put on some makeup and tie my hair into a bun. And just to make Christina happy, I pull on the stilettos she bought me the other day. I leave my apartment right as Tobias leaves his. He gapes when he sees me.

"Wow Tris… you look uh, really, really good. Let's hope no initiates notice you." he says.I laugh and grab his hand. Together we walk to the cafeteria. When we come in Tobias says he'll get my food for me. I walk over to my usual table and see Christina scowling.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, sitting down.

"I can't believe Zeke and Four poisoned me with happiness." she says. I laugh and her eyes dart up. The she starts laughing too. "It was kind of funny. But anyway, Tris you look fantastic, oh! You're wearing the stilettos!" she screams.

"Yeah, I want to look tough-ish when the initiates come."

"Well you accomplished that. By the way I saw you walk in with Four. Did you two make up?" she asks.

"Yeah, last night after Truth or Dare."

"I'm glad, and here he is now." she says while Tobias sits down. "We were just talking about you." Christina says.

"Uh oh. What'd I do now?"

"All good things." I say grabbing a muffin off a plate he brought. I eat the bottom first then eat the top.

"Why do you eat like that?" Christina asks. "Why don't you just eat that muffin like a normal person?"

"I don't know." I laugh lightly. Then someone barges in the door and shouts.

"The initiates are here!" he runs back out and Tobias and I smile at each other.

"Ready?"

"Of course." I say. He throws the rest of our food away and grabs my hand. We both run to the net and I can vaguely hear Max talking to them. I stand at the base of the net and slowly transform into Six. Tobias stands next to me, with the same look in his eyes that he had when I jumped. Now we're Four and Six.

"Do think any Abnegation will come?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"Probably not. But you know that those Abnegation are totally unpredictable." he says. I punch him lightly in the arm and he pretends to be hurt. I roll my eyes and look back up. I hear a few catcalls and see a blur of red. Then the Amity girl crashes into the net with a scream. Tobias reaches his hand across and she grabs it tentatively. He pulls her down and she lands on the ground with a worried expression.

"What's your name?" I ask her with a straight face.

"Gia… GiaVanna."

"First jumper GiaVanna!" I shout back. "Welcome to Dauntless." a couple Dauntless lead her away and I look up for the next one. I hear a high pitched scream and a girl falls into the net. An Abnegation girl. This time I pull her down and once she's on the ground she looks at me curiously.

"What's your name Stiff?" I ask her.

"Elody?"

"Is that a question?" I say. She shakes her head rapidly.

"Second jumper Elody!" the same Dauntless bring her to GiaVanna and Elody gives her a curt nod. After a few more minutes all of the initiates have jumped. This year there's ten. Three Candor, Arianna, Damon, and Wyatt. Four Erudite, Conner, Sophie, Mason and Jasmine. One Abnegation, Elody. And two Amity, GiaVanna, and Lisa. I notice then the girl from Candor, Arianna, looks vaguely familiar. When all of the Dauntless born have left Tobias and I stand in front of the transfers.

"I'm Four and this is Six. And before you Candor ask, yes like the numbers. Over the next few weeks we're gonna be your instructors. If you guys listen and do well, all of you might get it. If not then at least five of you will get cut."

"Cut?" Damon interrupts. "So whats would happen if we get cut?"

"You will become close friends with the Factionless. Now follow us and we'll give you the tour." I say. Tobias opens the doors to the pit, and I can hear them all gasp. I smile a little and turn back around. "And here is the chasm. Jump in and you die, so I suggest you don't try it." I say which makes Arianna suck in a breath. We continue the tour and end in the cafeteria. All of the Dauntless stand up and cheer. The initiates all sit together at a table and Tobias and I go to ours.

"So, how are the transfers?" Will asks.

"Fine, so far no one seems horrible. Expect maybe Lisa, she looks pretty bad." I say. I look back over to the initiates and see Elody staring down at her hamburger. "One second." I say to Tobias. I walk over to the table and sit down next to her.

"It's called a hamburger. It's good, trust me." I say. She nods and takes a bite of it.

"This is way better then Abnegation food." she says as she chews.

"So Six, how long have you been in Dauntless?" Lisa asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I challenge.

"Well you look really young and I'm just curious." she says innocently, but that look betrays her. "Okay, if you're not gonna answer that question, what Faction did you come from? Because it's obviously not Dauntless.'

"Be careful Lisa. Curiosity can get you in trouble here in Dauntless." I say standing up. I walk back to my table and take a bite of my food.

"So, you like being an instructor?" Tobias asks me.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna love this job."

**A/N So what'd you think? If you have any ideas tell me and I will totally try to do them. And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! So yesterday I had a physical fitness test for CAP and I twisted me ankle :( And I have dance class tomorrow! It sucks. Anyway if you have any ideas for future chapter please review or PM me!**

"Okay listen up Initiates!" I yell over the chatter. They all stop talking immediately. "Today you're going to be learning how to shoot a gun." they all exchange nervous glances. I look over to Tobias and he gives me a slight smirk. "First I'll show you how." I turn and face the target board. I turn off the safety and think, _Inhale, aim. Exhale, fire. _Tobias's voice rings in my head. I hit the target, dead center. All of the Initiates gasp, expect for Lisa, GiaVanna, and Elody. Those three look like they're about to throw up.

"Line up!" Tobias roars. They do and I walk over to the wall where Tobias is standing against it.

"So, now can I see your new tattoo?" I ask him. He laughs and pulls up his jacket sleeve to reveal his wrist. There is a black ferris wheel and in the center is a gray six. I smile and resist the urge to kiss him. We both agreed to keep out relationship a secret to the Initiates.

"I like it." I say and he nods. I look over to the targets and see that only a few people have hit it. Mason, Wyatt, and Sophie. Sophie hit close to the center while Mason and Wyatt are closer to the edge. I walk over to them accidentally making Sophie jump.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Sophie says.

"It's fine, and good job. Most Initiates don't hit that close to the center on their first day." I tell her which makes her smile.

"Thanks, I've always had an interest in guns. I used to read about them back in Erudite." there is no longing in her voice when she talks about Erudite. It sounds almost like she's happy she's gone.

"Okay, keep working." I pat her shoulder and hear Lisa scoff.

"Looks like Six is showing favoritism." she says putting her gun on the table.

"I wasn't showing favoritism. I was saying he was doing good, and did I say stop shooting?" all of the Initiates keep going expect for Lisa who just puts her hands on her hips, and glares at me. "Get back to work Initiate." she doesn't. I'm about to say it again when Christina comes through the door.

"Hey Tr-Six, can you help me with something? Apparently I suck at knife throwing." she says. I nod and turn to Tobias.

"Please finish-" I gesture to Lisa. "That." I walk out with Christina and she leads me to the Dauntless borns training room.

"So what was that about?" Christina asks as we pass the Chasm.

"Lisa. She's a pain in the butt." I say. She laughs and we stop at the door.

"Now, be prepared for utter chaos." she breaths. Christina opens the door and I hear all of the Initiates yelling and fooling around. "It's your time to shine." Christina mutters to me, then walks to the wall where Uriah was standing.

"Initiates!" I yell and all of them face me, surprisingly. "I'm here to help with knife throwing."

"Aren't you the Stiff from last year?" a girl with hot pink hair and multiple face piercings ask.

"What's your name?" I say.

"Vicky." she crosses her arms.

"Okay Vicky, go stand in front of the target." she looks appalled. All of the Dauntless chant her name. She straightens her spine the walks to the target. I pick up three knifes from the table and stand a few yards away. "I'm gonna tell you where I'm aiming then I'll throw. This one, is going to go next to her left arm." I throw the knife and it lands exactly where it was supposed to. They all cheer and I smirk. "This one, is going above her head." the knife spin through the air then plants it's self an inch above her spiked, neon hair.

"Wow Six," Uriah says.

"And this last one, is going next to her face." I throw the last metal blade and it sticks just centimeters from her ear. Vicky eases then walks back. "Now I'll show you how to throw it." I spend the next ten minutes teaching them how to throw and finally I start back to the transfers. I stop right outside of the door and I don't hear gunshots. Maybe Tobias dismissed them for lunch already. But I hear talking. I press my ear to the door and strain to hear the voices.

"Come on Tobias, no one has to know." I hear a high pitched voice say. How does she know Tobias's name?

"Elody, not here." Tobias says. Not here? What does he mean not here? I take this moment to burst through the door and I can feel the beginnings of tears. I will not cry in front if an Initiate. I will not. I cock my head and look at Tobias.

"Elody, go to lunch. Four stay here." Elody face turns to red she would put tomatoes to shame. Then she scurries off I slam the door shut and lock it. "What the heck was that?!" I explode the second Elody is out of eat shot.

"It's not what it looks like I promise. Elody remembered my father then remembered me, so I was saying not to talk about here where there are cameras everywhere.

"The why'd she turn all red and run out?" I ask him trying to force my tears back in.

"You scared the living crap out of her." he explains. "Listen Tris, I would never in a million year cheat on you. I swear to God I would jump in the freaking Chasm if I ever even thought about it." he says. Only then do I notice a bright red circle on his cheek.

"What's on your face?" I ask him. His hand flies to his cheek and he sighs.

"Lisa slapped me as soon as you left. And she is surprisingly strong for a used to be Amity." he says. I nod.

"Okay, I'm going to lunch." I turn on my heel and stalk out of the room.

**A/N Another chapter! On Wednesday-when I update again- I'll write this chapter in Tobias's POV just to explain EVERYTHING that ****happened. Until then, review, check out my Hunger Games story and peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey people! So I don't have anything interesting to say so, yeah. Please review and enjoy! And remember this is chapter five but in Tobias's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth. I don't own the rights to Divergent or any of the characters. Only the ones I made up.**

**Tobias POV (like I said up there)**

"Okay listen up Initiates!" Tris yells over the talking. "Today you're going to be learning how to shoot a gun." a few of the Initiates pass around nervous glances. She looks over and smiles. _God I love her. _"First I'll show you how." she turns to face the target. I see her breath in, adjust the her arm slightly, breaths out, then fires. Dead center. Everyone draws in a breath.

"Line up!" I shout when no one moves. They all scurry to the from of a target. Tris makes sure everyone is situated then walks over to me. She leans against the wall and sigh contentedly.

"So," she starts. "Now can I see your new tattoo?" she asks. I laugh and pull up me leather jacket sleeve up to my elbow. She looks at the black ferris wheel with the gray six in the middle. She blushes and smiles up at me.

"I like it." she says and I nod. We both glance at the target and I notice Sophie, Mason, and Wyatt are the only ones who've hit the target. Sophie os only inches from the center. Tris notices to because she walks over to Sophie which makes her jump. They both talk, but it's too loud to hear what they're saying. Then right as Tris is walking away I hear Lisa annoying nasally voice.

"Looks like Six is showing favoritism." she drops her gin on the table.

"I wasn't showing. I was sating she was doing good, and did I say stop shooting?" Tris spits out. Always quick to ignite. The Initiates keep shooting, scared to of anything else. I would be too if I didn't know Tris. Lisa puts her hands on her hips and stares at Tris. "Get back to work, Initiate." Tris says deathly quiet. I know Tris is about to explode, but before she can Christina runs through the door.

"Hey Tr-Six, can you help me with something? Apparently I sick at knife throwing." Christina says pointing at the door. Tris nods and looks at me.

"Please finish, that." she says pointing to Lisa. Her and Christina walks out and I wait until the door shuts completely behind them. I turn to see Lisa looking slightly frightened, because she knows I can be alot worse then Tris.

"Keep shooting Lisa, or else." I say quietly.

"Or else what?" she tests.

"You'll have to shoot the target until you run out of bullets and however many time you miss you'll have to hang over the Chasm. One bullet equals one minute." I tell her and she gasps. She wobbles over to me in her tall heels and slaps me across my face. Then without blinking an eye I punch her cheek. She falls to the ground pressing her hand to her face. Behind me, I hear GiaVanna laugh a little. "That's what happens when you don't listen." I say close to her ear.

"I'm… sorry." she stutters.

"Damon, take her to the infirmary. As for the rest of you, go to lunch." I say. Damon helps Lisa up and takes her out. The rest of them all hurry out, except for Elody. "Did you not hear me? Go to lunch Initiate." Elody's hands wring together as she steps closer.

"I know who you are." she whispers.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"I know you. Our fathers are both on the council together. Marcus Eaton, and you're his son Tobiyah? Tobias! You're his son Tobias Eaton." she says and I scoff.

"I'm not a Stiff." I say which is true. I never was a true Abnegation, and I'm not now. "And who is Marcus?" I try persuading her.

"Don't play dumb. I know you, when I was nine and you were twelve your father had to watch me while my dad was at work and my mom was with the factionless. You only came down for a minute but I remember your eyes." she says pointing to me. Now I'm trapped.

"Elody, I'm not from Abnegation. Go to lunch, or you'll end up like Lisa." I warn her.

"I know for a fact you're from Abnegation. I don't forget a face. Even one I saw seven years ago." know I remember her. I remember my dad forcing me up the stairs and then later whipping me with his belt because I came down.

"Get out Elody. Now." I try again. This time, I think I've convinced her because she stops talking. But I couldn't be more wrong. She walks up to me and presses her lips to mine. In a second I shove her as hard as I can. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I say loudly.

"We're both from Abnegation, we have a click!" she says then waits a minute. "Come on Tobias, no one has to know." I faintly hear a click from the door.

"Elody, not here." I say. Then I hear the doors burst open and see Tris with tears threatening to spill over, but she's trying to hold them in. I can tell. She cocks her head and gives me a death glare. I hate it when she does this.

"Elody, go to lunch. Four stay here." she says dangerously. Elody turns bright red then runs out as fast as she can. Tris slams the door shut, and locks it. Then, she explodes. "What the heck was that?!" she screams, her voice shaking with a mix of tears and anger.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise." I try to calm her down. "Elody remembered my father then remembered me, so I was saying not to talk about here where there are cameras everywhere."

"Then why'd she turn all red and run out?" she seems to calm down a little but still looks on the verge of tears.

"You scared the living crap out of her." I say which I realize is probably a mistake. "Listen Tris, I would never in a million years cheat on you. I swear to God I would jump in the freaking Chasm if I ever even though about it." I say calmer.

"What's on your face?" she asks harshly. My hand moves to where Lisa hit me.

"Lisa slapped me as soon as you left. And she is surprisingly strong for a used to be Amity." I explain. And she nods.

"Okay, I'm going to lunch." she spins on her heel and leaves the room.

**A/N It's done! I hoped you liked it, and I realized it's hard writing the same chapters in different POVs. Anyway follow my fandom Instagram account Beatrice_melark. Or my personal, dancing_divergentt. Thanks and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! So Happy Good Friday! And pre-Easter! What are y'all going to be to be doing on Sunday? I'll be at some brunch thing across the ****street. But who cares! Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Tris POV**

I walk through the pit on my way to the cafeteria. I hear Tobias call my name behind me, but I ignore him.

"Tris, please listen to me. I'm so sorry!" he says over and over. I roll my eyes and open the cafeteria door. I see Christina wave me over and I walk over. I smile as I sit down and she looks behind me.

"What's going on with you and Four? Usually you two walk in all love-dovey and kissy and stuff." she says.

"I'll tell you later." I say. My eyes drift to the transfers and Elody is purposefully avoiding my eyes.

"Did it have something to do with the Transfers?" she asks. I nod and take a deep breath so I don't start crying. Christinas eyes soften. I grab her wrist and drag her the cafeteria and pull her into the hallway. "Okay so he's emotionally upset you twice in two days. Next time it happens may I kick him where it counts?"

"No Christina. And this time I'm not sure if it's his fault or not, but after I finished with the Dauntless born I walked to my training room and I heard talking so I stood outside the door then he was like, 'Elody not here.' and-"

"Elody? Is that the Abnegation chick?" she asks.

"Yes, anyway after he said that, I walked in and she was close like-" I step closer to Christina. "Really, close. And she turned bright red and ran-" my voice starts cracking and soon I'm wrapped in Christinas arms and she's giving me a tight hug. I start to cry obnoxiously when I hear someone open the door behind us. Christinas hand shifts and out of the corner of my eye I see her give Tobias the finger. I laugh and turn around. My smile falls from my face and I scowl at him.

"Yes?" I say.

"Listen Tris I am so sorry about what happened. I didn't know she was going to kiss me and-"

"She kissed you?!" Christina and I yell at the same time.

"Crap," I hear him mutter. "I didn't know she was going to, I swear." he stops talking and Christina and glance at each other then look back to Tobias.

"Tob-Four, you could've just left when she started acting all, that. If you did it would've solved the problem then and there." I say.

"I wasn't leaving because I was waiting for you to come back. Remember I said I was going to take you somewhere but I ended up having to go to that meeting? Then you had to go to work so I was planning on taking you tonight." he tells me.

"Okay," I say which makes Christina turn sharply.

"What?" she hisses.

"Okay I forgive you but let me do something," I say.

"Fine." he says flatly. I walk up to him and slap him across the face. "God Tris, have you gotten stronger in the past five minutes?"

"I'm just expelling angry energy." I say which makes him smirk. Then Elody takes this moment to come through the doors and she gasps.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" she says which makes me scowl again.

"Boyfriend?" I spit out.

"Oh," Elody looks to Tobias warily. "You didn't tell her? This must be really awkward, since I knew that you liked him." she says.

"Heck no." I punch her in the nose and she stumbles back.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" she asks Tobias.

"Yeah," he says. He walks up to me and kisses me. I hear Christina sigh.

"Does this always happen?" she gestures to all of us.

"Tobias!" Elody screams. "I though when you kissed me you meant it!"

"Elody I know you're not the smartest one here, but I believe I just displayed my affection for Six and not you." Tobias shrugs and I laugh.

"Wait that's your real name?" Christina asks. I forgot she was here.

"Don't tell anyone. And as for you Elody, please follow me." I say. Elody remains planted on the ground pressing her hand to her nose to try and stop the flowing blood. "Either you come or get kicked out of Dauntless. Your choice." she rolls her eyes and steps behind me. I walk to the training room with Tobias and Christina snickering. I open the training room door and pull out ten throwing knives. "Listen up Elody, you're going to throw these knives and for everyone you miss you'll have to hang over the Chasm for one minutes." Tobias nudges me with his elbow.

"That's the same thing I said to Lisa." I smile a little.

"You two are disgustingly in love." Christina says. "It's adorable!"

"Anyway. better get throwing." I place the knives next to Elody and she stares at them incredulously.

"I don't know how to throw a knife." she states. I make a _tsk _noise.

"Should've thought of that before kissing a thoroughly Dauntless girls boyfriend. Now throw." I snap. She picks up the knife the wrong way and throws it. It lands nearly two feet from the target. "One minute." I say which makes her shiver. It take a few minutes but all of the knives are thrown. She has to hang for eight minutes. None of the knives stuck but two at least his the board. She stares at me in horror as I lead her to the Chasm. Tobias comes up behind me and whispers,

"Maybe you should tone it down a little."

"If Wyatt kissed me then claimed I was his girlfriend in front of you, what would you do?" I ask.

"Probably beat the crap out of him, but I wouldn't hang him over the Chasm."

"Don't worry, I'm not actually going to make her hang for eight minutes. Only a minute or two." I reassure him. We get to the Chasm and I gesture to the bars. Elody starts shaking like a dog and takes multiple breaths. "Climb over the railing." I instruct. She does and I see the small muscles in her arm stand out as soon as her feet are of the ground. I made sure to take her to the one part of the Chasm the doesn't get wet from the water and if she fell she would only fall about six feet. There's a small ledge right under her that leads to a tunnel under the pit which would take her to a staircase and she would come right back to the pit. I may be Dauntless, but I'm not evil.

"Am I almost done?" she squeaks out. I look at Tobias's watch and nod.

"You're done." I pull her up and help her onto solid ground.

"That wasn't eight minutes." she says straightening her shirt.

"Consider yourself lucky. But I swear to God if you hit on him one more time I will personally have you kicked out of Dauntless. I happen to be extremely close with one of the leaders so I can make it happen in a heartbeat. Now go and tell the other Transfers training has been canceled for today." I dismiss her and she runs off. I turn to Tobias and he's smiling.

"You are one sadistic little girl." he pulls me into him and kisses me lightly.

"Well your training may be canceled but mine's not. I'll see you two later." Christina pulls me into a quick hug and whispers to me, "Be careful with this one. Come to me if something goes awry." she waves and walks away.

"Well now that you know I'm not a cheater I would like to take you somewhere." he grabs my hand and leads me to a hallway I don't recognize. He opens a door and it leads to a long staircase. We go down about ten flights of stairs and I'm surprised his claustrophobia hasn't kicked in. Maybe he's been down here before so he's used to it here. We stop at the bottom in front of a door.

"Are you ready for amazingness?" he says giving my hand a squeeze.

"I guess." he opens the door and it leads to a large room filled with couches, chairs and littered food. "What is this exactly?"

"It's a man-cave. Zeke and I found it during Initiation and we fixed it up a bit." he looks proud as he says it.

"Okay, so why'd you show me this?"

"Well have you ever seen a movie?" he walks over to a cardboard box filled with plastic cases.

"Nope." I answer.

"Well Zeke found this box of movies and we're gonna watch one. Which one do you want to see?" he waves me over and I crouch next to the box.

"Hey you pick for me." I say. He digs through for a second before pulling one out.

"This is Zekes favorite. _Inception._" he says it dramatically. "It's a horror movie, want to watch it?" I shrug and walk to one of the leather couches. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and we start the movie.

**A/N How'd you like it? I didn't really have any idea on how to end so, yeah. Anyway, like I said I update this story every other day and since the next day I'm supposed to update is Easter, I might not have time. I'll try to tomorrow to make it up. Good? Good. Please review and have a good day! I 3 U!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy Easter! This morning I went to some brunch thing and the only things that tasted good were the shrimp and pudding. And the water. But it was really awkward because I was wearing these huge high heels and I ran into two girls from my dance class and I towered over them. Anyway in the A/N at the bottom there's going to be a QOTC (question of the chapter) and it'll be some random question and if you want you can answer it! That's all I have to say, enjoy!**

The movie ends and I yawn.

"That was really confusing." I say. Tobias laughs and turns off the TV. "But Cobb was kinda cute." Tobias turns and raises his eyebrows. "What? He's most likely dead anyway." he rolls his eyes. A moment later I hear the door swing open and Zeke saunters in.

"Hey Tobias, hey Tris." Zeke says.

"Wait, you know his name?" I ask.

"Of course I do. We were in the same initiates class anyway. There was only four Transfers so they mixed Dauntless born with them. And I just have an amazing memory." Zeke grabs a can of what I think is soda out of the small fridge in the corner.

"Well okay then. Anyway I'm super exhausted from the movie. I'll see you later." I kiss Tobias lightly then leave. I run up the ten flights of stairs and emerge in the hallway. I go to the pit and I hear Christina screaming my name. I jog a little and I find her asking people if they've seen me lately.

"Christina!" I call. She turns and squeals.

"Tris you will never believe what just happened!" she wraps her fingers around my arm and drags me to her apartment. She closes the door and turns to face me. "Okay so Will and I had agreed to have the wedding one week after Initiation. So I casually brought it up and he said he didn't want to have it so soon. So he was like, 'Why don't we just wait a year or something' So I flipped out and started yelling and he did this!" she stick her left hand out and the black diamond ring that was once there is now gone.

"Why the heck did he do that?" I demand. She shrugs, she seems alot less worried about it then I would think.

"I don't know. He went all Erudite saying how illogical it is to get married so young. He also said that he'll propose again later and I almost said, 'There won't be a later!' But I realized he was serious and maybe he noticed we are a little young." she goes into her thinking expression and starts tapping her finger on her chin. "Eh I don't know. But if anything interesting happens I'll come get you." she says distantly. I leave her apartment and roll my eyes. I walk to mine and see the door is unlocked. I push it open with my toe and carefully pull out the knife I keep in back pocket. The second I see someones head I throw the knife. It lands a centimeter above my target.

"Tobias?" I say coming in. He stares at me in shock.

"Who'd you think I was?" he says stepping away from the knife.

"I don't know. I didn't think it was you because I though you were still with Zeke. Oh my God you scared the piss out of me." I say holding my hand over my chest.

"Sorry?" he says innocently. I roll my eye for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"Whatever, anyway what do you need?" I ask shutting the door.

"What, I can't come see my girlfriend now?" he says with a smile. I laugh a little and pulls the knife out of the wall. I run my fingers over the hole.

"So since I canceled training today tomorrow is going to be longer than usual. Any ideas?" I pull two water bottles out of the fridge and hand one to Tobias. I twist the cap off.

"Well you almost just killed your boyfriend with a knife so knifes throwing's off the table." he say almost seriously. I jerk the bottle forward and a little bit of water splashes his face.

"I say we start fighting tomorrow, so there's a chance someone could beat the crap out of Elody. Ooh, we should pair her up with Damon. He's really strong." I fantasize.

"Tris you can't jinx an Initiate. Trust me, if I could Peter would've died last year." he says. I smile and sigh.

"Seriously though what are we going to do?"

"I think fighting is good. We can do a couple days of that then we'll decide the rankings for stage one. Good?" he suggests.

"Great." I go up on my tiptoes and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and carries me to the couch. I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. I yawn, close my eyes, and accidentally fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in my bed. I don't remember Tobias taking me here. I sit up and stretch my muscles a little. I walk out to the living room and see Tobias fast asleep on my couch. I chuckle and walk over to shake his shoulder. His dark blue eyes open and he looks around confused.

"Crap, I didn't mean to fall asleep I-"

"It's fine." I walk to the kitchen and grab a muffin. "You know next time you can just come with-" he smirks. I press my lips together and blush. "Never mind." I turn around quickly and feel Tobias's arms around my waist.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." he kisses my cheek and leaves. I eat my muffin and start getting dressed. I pull out a pair of regular shorts and a top top. I use a little bit of eyeliner and lipstick and finish my tying my hair in a ponytail. I look at myself one more time and smile. Then for some reason I feel like I'm missing something. I touch my hand to my ear and it comes together. I really want a piercing. I'll tell Christina later, she'll know what to do. I leave my apartment and knock on Tobias's door. He swings the door open.

"Finally you're done. You take forever." he shuts the door and grabs my hand.

"I don't take that long." I say. We walk to the cafeteria and on the way I see Will and Christina walking together. At least they made up somewhat. Tobias and I walk in to the crowded cafeteria and get in line. I only grab a couple pieces of toast and I sit at my usual table. I eat quickly and tell Tobias I'll be right back. I go to the Transfers table to tell them the plan for today.

"Hey Six." Sophie says kindly.

"Hey Sophie. So since yesterdays training was canceled today is going to be a long day." they all nod except for Elody. She remains still at the end of the table. I notice some of the initiates have tattoos. "So, you all got tattooed?" I ask them.

"Yeah, since we had nothing to do yesterday we thought this was the next best thing. Want to see what I got?" Arianna says and I nod. "It's my brothers name, he died last year." she sticks her forearm out and I see a name in black, curly ink. The name is Albert. Arianna is from Candor. I draw in a sharp breath and avert my eyes from her arm. "Did you know him? How'd he die?" she asks realizing my expression.

"I knew him. We were in the same Initiates class. He uh… he jumped into the Chasm." I say quietly. Some of the Transfers gasp.

"Why?" Arianna asks painfully.

"Because of me. And the pressure of Initiation." I leave quickly and go straight to Tobias.

**A/N How'd y'all like it? And did you really think I would break up Will and Christina? If y'all have any ideas for future chapter please tell me! Anyway time for the QOTC What's your favorite song? I really have no idea what mine is. It's either Chandelier by Sia. Or My Heart by Different Heaven and EH!DE. What's yours? Have a good day and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, so I already wrote this chapter but my computer started acting all weird then it delated the chapter I had :( Anyway if there is any spelling to grammatical errors I'm super sorry. I have a HUGE dance concert coming up and my team and I have been working super hard, and I'm super tired. And I know I'm supposed to update tomorrow but I have dance class again tomorrow and I may not be able to update. That's all. Enjoy!**

I sit down next to Tobias and he notices my expression.

"What's wrong?" he asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Al's sister is over there." I say dropping my head onto the table.

"Tris, it wasn't your fault." he always says that.

"Yeah it was!" I shout darting up.

"Keep your voice down." Tobias says.

"It was my fault Tobias. If I had just forgave him he would be sitting here right now. But I'm to ignorant and selfish to do that!" I storm out of the cafeteria and wipe the tears clouding my eyes. I usually don't react this way whenever someone brings up Al. I guess it feels different with his sister around knowing I pretty much murdered her innocent brother. I don't hear Tobias coming after me like he always does. Maybe he thought I needed to be alone. I do. I somehow end up at my apartment and I shut the door with out locking it. I kick off my shoes and collapse onto the bed. I pull the quilt up to my chin and curl up into a ball. I fall asleep with tears streaming from my eyes.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The annoying sound of the alarm clock wakes me up a few hours later. I check the time and dart out of bed.

"Crap," I say under my breath as I throw on my shoes. I run to the bathroom and see a note taped to my mirror.

_Tris,_

_I know you need some time so you can skip training today. _

_I set the alarm for right before dinner. You need to eat._

_Love you. _

_Tobias._

I sigh to try and calm my nerves. I put the paper down and start fixing my makeup where my tears ruined it. It take about ten minutes but I finally get it to look okay. My front door opens and Tobias pops his head into my room.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming." he walks next to me and kisses the top of my head. "Are you okay Tris?" I scoff.

"Yeah I'm fine." I slam my eyeshadow on the counter making the compressed powder to break. I curse and wipe the black dust off my hands.

"Why are you so worked up?" Tobias asks while I put away my makeup bag.

"I don't know Tobias, maybe it's because my dead friends sister is here." I say sarcastically.

"Tris," he sighs.

"Don't 'Tris' me! I'm just in a horrible position right now. Let me be weak for one minute." I say harshly. He doesn't say anything just crosses his arms and stares at me. I cross my arms mimicking him.

"You need to calm down." is all he says.

"I can't calm down! I thought you understood what I was going through and, never mind. Forget it." I start to walk out of the room but Tobias pushes me back. Harder then he meant to, so hard in fact I fall backwards and land on my elbow.

"Ow," I moan rubbing my elbow, where a bruise is undoubtedly gonna appear. Tobias stares at me in horror at what he'd just done. He just hurt me. One of his fears, becoming Marcus. He spins around and runs out of the door. I push myself up on my other arm and go after him. I don't know which way he went. I turn to the left and see is he went down here. Nope. I go back the other way and stop in the pit. I hear the Chasms running water and think of something. It's a long shot but he could be there. I make my way to the part of the Chasm where we had our first kiss. As I get closer I see I'm wrong. I pull my hair into a ponytail and keep walking around. I go to training room and hear someone in there. I open the door and see Tobias beating away at a punching bag. He gives it one more hard hit and the bag flies off the hinges.

"Hey," I say, and he turns to me. Even from here I can see his eyes are red and slightly puffy. He's been crying. Just the thought of him crying makes me want to break down. I walk over to him slowly then realize what it might look like. I might look scared of him. I think he sees it because he averts his eyes and picks up the bag thats lying on the ground.

"Are you scared of me?" he asks, his voice filled with so much dread and sadness I can't believe this is the real Tobias.

"Of course I'm not." I state. He purses his lips.

"Let me see your arm." he says as he ties the bag to it's hook. I walk up to him and carefully pull up my sleeve. His eyes widen when he sees what he's done. He shakes his head. "I can't believe it." he whispers. "I've actually hurt you. Oh my God." he takes a deep breath to contain a sob.

"You didn't meant too."

"Yeah Tris but I did!" he shouts. I step away and he scoffs. "I can see your face Tris. You're as scared as hell."

"No I'm not Tobias." I step closer and press my lips to his. He stiffens under the contact. He pulls away and avoids my eyes.

"I need some time, I'll see you later." he leaves the training room and leaves nothing expect for a spinning trail of dust.

**A/N First don't worry! I wouldn't break FourTris. I hope you like this chapter, I have to admit I did. Anyway QOTC TIME! What was the first book series you read? I read the Hunger Games trilogy first. Yeah wbu? One more thing, if anyone can guess my name they will get a ****shoutout. It starts with a P and I'm a girl. Now guess on! And sorry for the shortness.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey! So I'm writing this during my lunch break so it might not be super good, but hey! Who cares! So far no ones gotten my names right, so I'll give you another hint. The second letter is E and it's also the name of a famous Disney cartoon character. My friends NEVER believe me when I tell them. Anyway enough about me, here is chapter 10! Enjoy!**

After Tobias leaves and doesn't come back, I go to the dining hall. I walk over to Zeke who's sitting with Uriah and Shauna.

"Hey Zeke, have you seen Four any where?" I ask him.

"No, why? Did something happen with you two?" he says.

"Yeah, follow me." Zeke stands up immediately and follows me out of the room and into the hallway. Once I'm certain no ones around I turn to him. "So you know about Marcus right?"

"Of course I do. Wait, is he here?" Zeke says pointing to the ground.

"No, but you know one of his fears is becoming like Marcus." he nods.

"Tris I know everything about him. Now what's wrong?" he demands. I sigh and pull up my shirt sleeve. Zeke's eyes land on the bruise and he furrows his eyebrows. "Tobias did that to you?"

"Yes, he didn't mean too. He just pushed me and I fell. Then he freaked out and now he thinks I'm scared of him and I don't know where he went."

"Did you check the training room? He does like to hit things when he's mad or upset." Zeke says.

"That's where I saw him last. Actually I might have an idea. He might've just went back to his apartment. I'll come get you later." I spin on my heel and walk to his apartment. I find the door and don't bother knocking. I open the door just a crack and see Tobias, on the couch with his head in his hands. I open the door all the way and his eyes find mine. His eyes are still red but they're not as puffy like they were before. He doesn't say anything just stares at me.

"Why are you here?" his voice sound rough and thick.

"Because you disappeared and I got worried." I close the door and sit next to him on the couch. He moves away from me. "Tobias I'm not scared of you. Yeah you hurt me, so what? I get hurt all the time."

"Just knowing that I caused you any type of pain, is killing me. And I don't want to do it again. Tris, I love you, so much. I really-"

"No matter how much you hurt me, I'm always coming back. You can shoot me in the head and I still wouldn't leave you. Okay? This-" I stick out my arm. "Is nothing. It's just a tiny bruise, it'll get better in two days. Do you understand me? I'm not mad, I'm not scared. Okay?" I say assertively.

"Tris-" he sighs. I shush him immediately.

"Shh. Okay?" he nods. I pull my finger away from his lips and smile. "Good." I say. I lean in and kiss him, and this time he kisses back. I pull away and look into his dark blue eyes. "I love you Tobias Eaton, and if you ever think otherwise, I will punch you so hard you'll fly all the way to Amity." he smiles and says,

"That's my girl." he brings me towards him and kisses me again. I put my hand on his chest and feel his heartbeat, faster than usual. I scoot back a few inches and smirk at him.

"Why's your heart beating so fast Eaton?" I ask and he smiles.

"It always does when your around." he says dramatically.

"Likewise." I say. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his back. I feel his hands on my shoulder blades and he rubs his thumb up and down.

"I love you Tris." he says quietly.

"I love you too Tobias."

* * *

When I wake up, Tobias's arms are wrapped around me protectively. Last night, we stayed on his couch, talking until two in the morning. As I start getting up, I remember something I haven't even thought about. Today's visiting day. I shake Tobias's shoulder and his eyes flutter open.

"Visiting day's today. The families are coming in half an hour." I tell him. He nods and sits up. "I have to go back to my place to get dressed. I'll be back in a couple minutes." I kiss his cheek and leave. I go to my apartment and unlock the door. I close it behind me and go to my room. I dress in a short, tight skirt and a crop top. I go to my bathroom and do my hair and makeup. I also put in my new earrings Christina and I got. I decided to get my whole ear pierced like Shauna. I put in the gold earrings and sigh at my reflection. I'm not the girl my parents saw a year ago. I multiple tattoos not much clothing. Who cares? I tell myself. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell. Tobias walks in and smiles.

"Hey, you look good." he says kissing me.

"Thanks. Well, let's get going." I grab his hand and we go to wake up the initiates. Tobias let's go of my hand and swings the dormitory door open. A couple of the transfers wake up but most don't.

"Initiates! It's Visiting day, some of your families will come, but most won't. Wake up and be in the Pit by ten." Tobias says. We leave the room and of to the Pit where already see some families. I see Christina with her sister and mother, but not her father. I look around for my mom, but I don't see her. I stand with Tobias by the wall while people from all different Factions trickle in. About ten minutes later I see a flash of gray. I wonder if it's just Elodys parents but I realize it's her.

"Mom!" I call. She turn and smiles at me. I gesture for Tobias to follow me and I go up to her. She give me a tight hug and I smile at her.

"Beatrice, who's this?" she asks pointing to Tobias.

"Oh remember from last year I said he was my instructor, Four. And now he's kind of my boyfriend." I wait for her to reprimand me but instead her smile grows bigger.

"I'm glad to meet you Tobias." she says. Tobias and I both turn sharply. "What? Andrew works with your father. Oh and here he is." I turn expecting to see my dad, but instead I see Marcus walking up. I look at Tobias and he freezes. I touch his arm and he relaxes a little, but stays mostly rigid.

"Tobias," Marcus says when he gets closer.

"My name's Four." Tobias retorts. Marcus looks surprised as his sons behavior.

"Okay, Four. And Natalie, Beatrice."

"Tris." I say the same way Tobias did.

"What's with the Dauntless and changing names?" Marcus says coldly. "Never mind. Tobias, I would like to speak to you, in private."

"No." Tobias states. My mother quietly says goodbye then scurries off.

"Yes, you're my son and I need to speak with you." his voices raises.

"Fine, but let Tris come." Tobias says grabbing my hand.

"If she gets out of those slutty clothes then she can come." Tobias's hand tightens around mine.

"I swear to God if you ever talk about Tris like that I won't hesitate to kill you." Tobias spits out.

"You may hurt me son, but I know exactly who to hurt you." and with that Marcus's fist flies through the air and connects with my jaw.

**A/N Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! So again this chapter was kind of bad because I had to stop writing for about an hour then start again and I lost my ideas. Anyway I don't have a QOTC right now, but you can still try to guess my name! In case you ****didn't read the first A/N another hint is up there! Have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! So dance class juts ended and I'm super bored. And I think my tap teacher hates my whole team. But it's okay because I really don't like her. Anyway someone won the name game! The winner is Dillydill11. My name is Perry, yes like the platypus. I got the name from my grandparents who's last name has Perry in it. It's a weird name, but I like it. Anyway here is chapter 11! Enjoy! Remember, it left off with Marcus hitting Tris in nose.**

I fall back on the stone floor with a scream. My hands press under my nose to try and staunch the blood flow. Marcus swings his foot and it hits me in the side, hard. The pain is so intense black creeps up on the corners of my vision. In fear of him coming for me again I curl up into a ball to protect my head though it's already throbbing from when it hit the ground. I hear Marcus grunt and see Tobias throw Marcus onto the ground. I try to stand up but I'm too dizzy.

"Tobias," I wheeze. He doesn't seem to hear me. I cough a little making my side and head feel like they're going to explode. I scold myself for being so weak but I don't have another option right now. I feel arms slide under my back and legs and pick me up.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary." someone - I think Zeke- says.

"Who? Oh my God." Tobias exclaims. "How did I not notice this? Zeke please finish him." Tobias takes me from Zeke and I open my eyes slightly. Though my vision is blurry I can see Tobias's face.

"Tobias," I say quietly. He looks down for a second then back up.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I didn't see that you were hurt." he says. I shake my head as best I can.

"It's fi-" I'm cut off by another sharp pain in my head then my vision goes completely black.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V.**

* * *

I feel her body relax slightly and her eyes drift shut. I pick up my pace and burst into the infirmary making some of the people in there jump.

"Please can someone help?" I call. Someone runs in with a stretcher and I carefully lay Tris on it.

What happened?" a doctor asks shining a bright light into Tris's eyes. "Was she fighting?"

"No, someone punched her in the nose and kicked her side." I tell him shakily.

"Who?" a nurse asks wrapping a velcro strap around Tris's wrist.

"Someone from Abnegation." is all I say. They both nod and wheel her off to another room. I want to follow them so bad but I know I can't. I slump down into a chair and lean my head on the wall behind me. Zeke walks in a moment later and sits down next to me.

"Hey man. How's Tris?" he asks and I shrug.

"Not sure, they won't let me see her."

"So I know you hated that Abnegation dude so after you beat the crap out of him, then I did, I went to one of the leaders and he said that they would take him back to Abnegation and he's not allowed in the Dauntless compound for the duration of his life." Zeke says in a tone that sounds like he memorized this off a card.

"Thanks Zeke." I say.

"Anytime," he say. I smile a little and a bored looking nurse comes out holding a clip board.

"Is Tris's boyfriend here?" the nurse says. I stand up and she waves me over. I walk behind her and she stops at a large door. "She's in here. Careful, she said she has a headache, so don't be loud." the nurse opens the door and I nod in thanks. The door closes and I walk to Tris's bedside. I grab her hand and she smiles at me.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi, how do you feel?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Fine, when can I get out?" she sounds hopeful yet tired.

"Tomorrow morning. They put you on some pain medication and they want to see if it'll affect you in any way." I say. She nods and sighs.

"Where's Marcus?"

"Abnegation. He's not allowed to come back here for the rest of his life." I say with a small smile.

"That's good. So let me get this straight, I have to stay all night?" I laugh a little at her stubbornness.

"I'm not sure, the doctor should come in soon and we'll ask him then." I say. She moans and rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to be here, I wanna go home." she complains.

"I'm very sorry," I kiss the top of her head.

"If I have to stay tonight can you stay with me?"

"Of course I can." I say. We talk for a little bit and soon the doctor comes in. He discharges Tris and she gets dressed into her normal clothes. As we leave someone hands her a brown paper bag with her pain medicine in it. I grab her hand and we walk to my apartment. She walks straight to the couch and plops onto it.

"Can you get me some water?" she ask staring at me with her bright blue gray eyes.

"Sure," I grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with water. I hand it to her and she takes out one of the pills from the small orange bottle with a white cap. She puts the white pill in her mouth and swallows it with the water.

"Thanks." she says after she swallows. "So would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I don't really want to sleep alone." she says sheepishly.

"Of course you can, you can stay whenever you want." I tell her. She smiles and kisses me lightly. We talk for a few more minutes but the medicine she takes makes her tired and soon she's falling asleep using my shoulder as a pillow. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. As soon as I lay down she turns and curls up next to me without opening her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tighter then usual.

**A/N Two updates in one day?! Shocking! Not really I'm just REALLY bored. So like I said up there Dilldill11 is the winner of the Name Game so your prize will be, you can suggest what I do for a chapter and I'll do it for sure! Yay! Anyway time for the QOTC What kind of sports do you do? I dance, as you may know. I've been dancing since I was three and I used to compete. I don't anymore though. What kind do you do? Please review and have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! So after chapter ten I got a TON of super nice reviews, and I decided to give shout-outs to all of those awesome ****people.**

**Angelo di luce**

**Musicgirl9264**

**Haylsters**

**Wildboycpx**

**Aubreylovesthegames**

**And I'm gonna answer just a couple questions.**

**Liz1346: Yep I live in the States.**

**City of Divergent: I do a mix of ballet, tap, jazz, gymnastics, irish and hip hop. And I competed when I did Irish. First place twice baby!**

**That's all! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Tris P.O.V.**

_I stand in an empty gray room, alone. I look around for any signs of life, but I fail. I hear a creak of wood even though there's no wood in here. I make a full turn one more time and now I see someone. Marcus __stands feet away wearing the same gray as the walls. I step back before my mind tells me too. Marcus advances and is soon standing right above me. My hands fly to my head to protect it. I hear Marcus grunt and I feel a hard fist at my side. I cry out even though no one can hear me, and no one will help me. He hits me again and the more there are the stronger they seem. I look up for a second and notice Marcus's hair is getting darker. The hustles in his arms become more defined. And worse of all, his regular dark brown eyes are changing to the blue I know and love. Then it's not Marcus above me, it's Tobias._

_"Tobias please!" I plead as loud as I can. "Please stop… you're…hurting…me!"_

_"This is for your own good." he says like Marcus did in his Fear Landscape. I look into his dark eye one more time, before he pulls his fist back._

I wake up with a scream and Tobias next to me sits up immediately. I remember him in my dream and I shoot off the bed. My back hits the closet and Tobias looks confused. He starts to move toward me but I press as close as I can to the wall.

"Stay…away from me. Do-don't hurt me, don't co-come close to me." I stutter.

"Tris, it was just a dream. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." he says. My legs start to feel weak and I can no longer support my weight. I slide down the wall and cover my face with my hands. His hand reaches out and touches my shoulder. I flinch, but don't move away. His arms go all around my shoulders and he pulls me closer. I bury my head in his chest and quietly sob. I know the dream -well the nightmare- was bad. But I can't believe it was bad enough to make me think that Tobias would actually hurt me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks. Sometimes talking helps, but this time it won't. I shake my head and try to suppress my hysteria.

"I'm sorry." I say still hiccuping slightly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't apologize, besides I don't mind waking up with you." he says. I laugh a little and wipe my eyes.

"Thanks, I'll um… I'll tell you about the dream later." I say and he nods.

"Wait as long as you need." he tells me softly.

"Okay, oh it's already seven. We have to go to training. Today the initiates fight." I say excitedly.

"Yep, so I guess we need to pair them up." Tobias say grabbing a sheet of paper from his nightstand. "So, like you said before, you want Elody with Damon?"

"Yes." I say and he writes it down. We toss names back and forth and we're left with the pairs. He shows me the list one more time and I nod. "Good. Anyway would you mind if we ate up here?" I lean my head on his shoulder. "I don't feel like being with other people."

"Tris, you do realize that when we go to training, you're gonna be with other people?"

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to be with other people right now." I complain.

"Fine we can stay, I'll go get something from the cafeteria." he kisses me then leaves his apartment. He doesn't bother to change out of his pajamas, most people don't. I stand up from the floor and rub my back where it got sore. I look at the _Fear God Alone _painted in red on his wall. I sigh and remember when I saw it for the first time, after Peter, Drew and Al attacked me. I leave his room and go to his small couch. From a distance it would look black, but up close it's actually dark gray. I sit on the left side, where I usually sit, and look at one of the pictures on his side table. It's one of me and him right after my initiation. I don't even remember who took the picture. Tobias comes in a second later and I face him

"Hey, sorry the line was really long." he sits on his side of the couch and hands me a plate with a couple muffins on it. I grab a chocolate muffin and put the plate on his coffee table. "So, do besides training, do we have any thing else to do?" he asks.

"I don't think so, but I kind of want to go through my Fear Landscape. I haven't been in it since a couple weeks after initiation and I want to see if it's changed." I say.

"Yeah, I think you should. Just to see if you're really Six." he says and I smile.

"Do you have access to the simulation serum?" I ask.

"I'm a leader, of course I do." he says sarcastically and I roll my eyes. He looks at his watch. "You have about half an hour before training starts. I suggest you start getting ready." he sound sad to let me go.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I kiss his cheek and leave. I walk the ten steps it takes to get to my apartment and open the door. I close it quickly and go straight back to my room. Every time I hear a sound I turn sharply and look for Marcus behind me. But I realize it's just a wood pallet creaking or the air conditioner running. I get dressed in the same looking outfit from yesterday, but instead of a skirt I wear shorts. I put on my makeup and earrings and leave as quickly as possible. Being alone is freaking me out. I open the door and see Tobias leaning against the wall.

"That was faster than usual." he says.

"Yeah, I don't feel like being alone so I wanted to not be alone as soon as possible." I try to keep my voice nonchalant to seem like I'm talking normally, but Tobias notices the slight quicker in my voice and walks up to me. He presses his lips to mine and puts his hands on my hips. He pulls back and gives me a small smile.

"It'll be fine, I promise." he kisses me one last time then we start on our way to the training room. We walk in and set up the board with the initiates pairs.

Elody vs Damon

GiaVanna vs Lisa

Wyatt vs Sophie

Arianna vs Conner

Mason vs Jasmine.

Tobias and I paired them based on their progress in stage one. Whoever did the best got paired with second best and so on. The transfers come in and they all stare at their names.

"Okay, today you'll be fighting each other. First up, Elody and Damon. Now you two will fight until one of you either can't continue or concedes." I say. They nod and Elody and Damon go to ring. I sit against the wall and don't pay much attention to the fight. The only thing I notice is Damon knocking Elody off her feet and pinning her to the ground. She says she's done and Tobias circles Damons name. The fights last for about two hours and soon Tobias dismisses them for lunch. We stay in the training room, I'm not hungry and Tobias doesn't want to eat with out me.

"So, when they come back from lunch, do you wanna do knife throwing?" Tobias asks fiddling with one of the many rings on my finger.

"Of course I do," I answer, and I know exactly who Tobias's target is gonna be.

**A/N this chapter was short ****and I'm very sorry. So if anyone has any ideas tell me so I can try them. Woot woot! Anyway here is the QOTC! What's one of your biggest fears? I think mine id probably the dark. I know it sound super childish, but one time the fire alarm in my house went out when the power went out, so I was stumbling around in the dark trying to find out if there was a fire. So I have a reason. What's one of your fears? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey ****people of this fine planet! Okay, so just to clear this up, I'm sorry Opticlops, but I cannot do that, because I'm only a twelve year old girl and I'm not really allowed to write about that stuff. Sorry! Anyway, I might not be able to update on Sunday, because I have to do pictures for dance, and I have CAP. I'm getting promoted! Yeah! So that's it. I hope you like this chapter!**

The initiates file in and I stand in front of the targets with my arms crossed.

"Listen up!" I shout. "You all did good in fighting, and now it's time to throw knives. Tonight, when we announce the rankings of stage one, two of you will be cut." I say. Jasmine, who hasn't been doing very good, stiffens. "If you're but, you'll have tomorrow to get your stuff together and do anything else you need to do. Then you'll have to leave. But let's not focus on that, Four get the knives." Tobias nods and reaches into the closet and pulls out the bag of knives.

"So first, when you grab the knife, you hold it by the blade. That way, you won't get as much spinning." Tobias says.

"Why the blade? Won't you cut yourself? And why is knife throwing so important. You're never gonna need it in real life." Elody says. I suddenly remember when I threw the knife right above Tobias's head and I try to hold in a smile.

"Well Stiff, knife throwing could help you in any situation." Tobias snaps.

"Do you even know how? You don't look very good at it." Elody crosses her arms and I resist the urge to punch her.

"Oh? Six can you help me?" he says without taking his eyes off Elody. I sigh and walk over to the front of the target. I've grown a little since I got here, and now my head goes above the center.

"You're gonna throw knives at her?" Wyatt exclaims.

"Yep," Tobias says. He stands about fifteen feet away from me and picks up one knife. "This one is going above her head." I see him breath in, adjust his arm, breath out, then he throws. It lands an inch above my head. The initiates gasp and I smirk. "This one is going next to her arm." and it does. "And this last one, is going on her ear." I roll my eyes. Of course it was. I feel the the knife cut through the edge of my ear just like it did a year ago.

"I knew you were gonna of that." I say using my finger to get some of the blood of my neck.

"What can I say? Old habits are the hardest to break." he says with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Damon asks.

"Four threw knives at me last year." I tell him, some of them nod.

"Oh! So Elody told us you guys were dating. Is that true?" GiaVanna asks happily. Elody smacks her arm, but GiaVanna doesn't seem to notice. "Is it?" she presses. I look at Tobias and he shrugs.

"I guess." he says. GiaVanna, Arianna and Sophie all break out into smiles and start talking together. While Lisa, Jasmine, and Elody all scowl. The guys however, don't do anything. Because they're guys, and they don't give a crap.

"So, do you two live together? Are you gonna get married?" Sophie starts asking a bunch of questions and Tobias and I just roll our eyes.

"Enough about us." I say. "Start throwing." they all grab a fistful of knives and start to throw. I lean against the wall and Tobias comes up next to me. He grabs my hand and runs his thumb over one of my silver rings.

"Well, I guess Elody ruined the idea of keeping this a secret." Tobias whispers.

"Guess so." I say. He laughs a little and kisses me. I hear GiaVanna squeal and Tobias and break apart.

"That's so cute!" she exclaims. "Oh and one of my knives stuck." she points to her target and I walk over to it. The knife is right on the edge, but it stick.

"Good job. Okay so everyone has to have at least two knives stick to able to leave." Tobias says. I go back to him and watch the initiates throw. The next one to have a knife stick is Wyatt. Damon is next. After thirty minutes Damon, GiaVanna, and Sophie have all had two knives stick. I dismiss them and GiaVanna and Sophie immediately start talking about Tobias and I. By the time training would normally be over, only Conner and Lisa haven't finished yet. I give them ten more minutes then let them go. I grab the board that had the fight pairs on it and go to Tobias.

"Let's do this in my apartment. It's a lot comfier." Tobias says. I smile and grab his hand. We talk about the initiates a little bit on the way there, but not much. We get to his place and settle on the couch. I place the board on my lap and grab the marker.

"So, who are we gonna cut?"

* * *

An hour later I put the board and marker down and lean back on the couch.

"I hate kicking people out." I say after a while. Tobias wraps his arm around me and pulls me to him.

"Yeah, me too. Unless I hate them, then it's okay." he says. I laugh and close my eyes.

"So when do we have to to the transfers?"

"About an hour." he tells me. "What do you wanna do until then?"

"I don't know. Watch TV?" I say. He nods and grabs the remote. He turns on his TV and some show about a doctor is playing. We watch the episode that's playing, and I'm confused for all of it. The only thing I learned from watching it, is that I'm now terrified of statues. When Tobias turns off the TV I shiver.

"I never wanna watch that again." I say as Tobias and I walk down the hall to the dormitories.

"Why? I liked it, and don't tell me you're scared of the Angles are you?" he asks sarcastically.

"No, I uh…I just thought is was boring." I say matter-of-factly. Tobias nods.

"Sure, course you did." I scoff and we walk into the room full of transfers. They all turn expectantly and of course GiaVanna's eyes drift down to Tobias and I's joined hands. Some of them look terrified, wondering what would happen if they got cut. Tobias turns the board around to show the rankings of everyone.

1. GiaVanna

2. Damon

3. Wyatt

4. Arianna

5. Sophie

6. Lisa

7. Elody

8. Mason

9. Jasmine

10. Conner.

Jasmine and Conner are cut. Tears well up in Jasmines eyes and she runs out of the room. Conner stares at the ground and stays silent.

"Conner you have until tomorrow night to get your stuff ready. I'm sorry. Can someone tell Jasmine?" Tobias says. Lisa nods and goes out to tell her. Tobias and leave as well and go back to his apartment.

"I feel bad for kicking him out. He was nice." I say about Conner. "Jasmine, not so much, but I still feel bad." I say.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry." he says. I nod and grab the pajamas I keep here. I go to the bathroom and quickly change into the tank top and shorts. I fold the clothes I was wearing and put them on top of the dresser. I lay down next to Tobias and his arms go around my waist.

"Tris, listen, you've been staying here alot and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" he asks. I struggle to keep a straight face.

"No," I say flatly. Tobias looks taken aback and I quickly says. "No I won't come here. Your apartment is so…plain. I have more stuff in mine, so the question should be, so you wanna move in with me?"

"Oh my God Tris, you scared me, and yes I would love to." I smile and lean up a little to kiss him.

"And I would've said yes." I say. He laughs a little and pulls me closer. I close my eyes and fantasize about actually living with Tobias.

**A/N Budum tsss. So I hope you liked them moving in together :) Anyway, I started reading the book 'The Selection' and I wanted to know if anyone else out there has read it. I really like it so far. And on the topic of books time ****for the QOTC What's your favorite book you've read that is NOT part of a series. Mines's either The Fault In Our Stars, or Spectacular Now. Wbu? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey guys! So this is my third time writing this chapter. First time my sister accidentally logged out. Second time my computer froze. So I guess third times a charm! Enjoy!****  
**

Today is Saturday, so no training. Tobias and I decide today was a good day to move his stuff to my apartment. He doesn't have much besides clothes and a few personal items. The furniture came with the apartment so we don't have to do anything with that. My place is identical to his except I have more stuff. Like on one wall I've hung up some old drawings I did a few weeks ago, and next to that I have a picture of Caleb in Erudite and my parents. I somehow convinced them to take, even though it was really self-indulgent.

"I think that's all," Tobias says from behind me.

"Good," I say turning to him. "Crap, I haven't told Christina. She's going to flip. I'll be right back." I give Tobias a quick peck on the cheek and run off to Christina's. I knock on her door three times so she knows it's me.

"Come in!" she sings. I walk in and find her brushing her hair in her kitchen. "Hello Trissy-poo." she says and I moan.

"You and Uriah keep calling me that its annoying." I say sitting on her counter.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you that if you promise to never call me Chris."

"I never call you Chris anyway, so sure." I say.

"It sounds way to…manly for me." she shrugs. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"So yesterday after training, I was over at Fours and he asked me to move in with him, so I said no-"

"Why did you say no?!" she exclaims, making me jump.

"I'm not done yet," I say trying to calm her down. "I said no because his place is really plain and stuff. So I asked if he would move in with me." I barely get the words out before Christina starts jumping and screaming.

"Moving in together is the first step. Then, you'll get married and have kids, oh! Can I be Aunt Christina? Please?" she begs.

"Calm down, I'm not getting married or having kids now. Geez." I hop off the counter and she rolls her eyes.

"Just imagine how adorable your kids would be. And they would be pretty famous around Dauntless. Child of the two Dauntless prodigies. Four and Six!" she says with a smirk.

"I shouldn't have come here." I say. Christina laughs then I leave. I go to the cafeteria where I suspect Tobias would be, and I'm right. He's sitting with Zeke and he's smiling. I grab my food and walk over to them. I sit down next to Tobias and he kisses my cheek. I notice Zeke has stopped talking and they're both looking at me.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about what your friend Four over here said earlier." Zeke says. Tobias jerks his cup forward splashing water on Zeke's face. Zeke hit's Tobias's arm and presses a napkin to his eyes. "I mean I _wasn't_ thinking about it."

"What'd he say?" I ask taking a bite of my hamburger.

"Oh I swore to secrecy. The bro code." Zeke shrugs. I look to Tobias and raise my eyebrows.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." he says.

"Oh really? So you don't remember saying, 'Oh I hope it works, I hope she-" Tobias splashes him again, and this time Zeke shuts up.

"Okay you have two options. Either tell me when we get home, or you can sleep on the couch." I say sternly.

"Woah an ultimatum?" Tobias asks with a smile.

"Maybe," I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You're too soft to do that." he says.

"Yeah I am. But you better tell me soon." I warn him. I finish my lunch a few minutes later and Tobias and I go to the fear landscape room. Tobias pulls out a black box containing one needle. I stare at the gray liquid and take a deep breath.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and he gently slides the needle into my neck. I see him walk to where the computers are so he can see everything. The only thing I'm hoping for, is _that _fear to be in it. I breath in one more time and the simulation takes me.

* * *

The first think I hear is the flapping of the wings. I spin in a slow circle and see the large cloud of dark crows. Some swoop low and nip at my face and clothes. I start to swat one away when it lands on my shoulder. I hit it as hard as I can, which doesn't do much. Another one plants itself on my other shoulder and I fall to the ground, reaching for the gun I know is there. I dig at the ground as more and more crows swarm around me. I finally feel the guns cold surface and I lift it up. I aim it at the bird on my right shoulder and pull the trigger. It lands on the ground in a flurry of feathers. I shoot the other one and soon I'm out of the field

I'm standing in the small glass box. I hate this one. I ram my shoulder into one wall but it doesn't do anything. I try kicking at the wall in front of me but, like I expected, nothing. Water start to pour at of a tube next to my feet and I stand as far as this tiny box will allow. The water soon laps over my shoes and before I know it, it's on my knees. I slam my elbow in front of me desperate for escape now. The water steadily rises above my thighs and stomach. I take deep breaths, preparing to be submerged. It only takes seconds but soon I'm under water. I start tapping the glass and it finally shatters under my touch.

I'm suddenly in the middle of a large ocean that spans out farther than I can see. The waves hit my back and throw my body around. The salt water finds it's way into my nose and throat and soon I'm choking on it. I look up and faintly see the dark red moon and another wave hits me. I slam into the rock I'm supposed to get into. I find the hole and wedge my foot in. My lungs scream for air as I struggle to breath. I gets good hold on the rock and get all the way in it.

I try to worm my body out of the ropes binding me to the post behind me. Below me Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Peter are all scattered around and talking and laughing. I see Pete pull a small lighter out of his pocket and he flicks it on. I push even harder on the ropes as he lights the wood beneath me. The fire quickly rises and is soon just feet under my feet. _Rain, please rain! _ The thought screams in my mind and I beg for the cold water drops. I start to feel the water on my hair and it quenches the flame. I sigh in relief as my feet touch the floor. All of the fears have been the same since my initiation. So I guess it's now the kidnapping.

But it's now. I'm not in my Abnegation home. I'm just standing in an empty room. I feel gun being pressed on the back of my head and I close my eyes. Shooting my family. When I open them again my mom, dad and Caleb are all crouching in front of me. A gun is now in my hands and I tell myself this is just a simulation.

"Shoot them." a voice says. My hands shakily raise the pistol and aim it at Caleb. "Shoot them!" the voice screams.

"I…I can't." I say. The voice starts to count down from ten and my family keeps telling me to shoot them. But I just can't. Whoever's counting gets to ones and the gun goes off.

I've gone through five fears already. Just one more and I'll really be Six. I wait for anything to happen, but nothing does. For a second I think the simulations over, but I couldn't be more wrong. Tobias appears in front of me with a cold look in his dark blue eyes. He walks up to me and thrusts his fist in my face. I stumble backward and fight off the oncoming tears. I look back up seconds before I'm knocked to the ground and my breath comes out in an _oof. _He kicks me in the side and I scream from the pain. Nothing happens for a few seconds and I think he's stopped, until I feel the sting of his belt on my back. He whips it again and again, and I somehow find the strength in me to stand up. When I do, he tries to kick me down but I don't move. I take the remaining energy in me and hit him as hard as I can. Then, the simulation ends.

**A/N I spent forever writing that. Not even kidding. So anyway if any of you fellow fangirls have an Instagram follow my fandom account Beatrice_melark. Or PM me for my personal. Now for the best part…. QOTC! What color eyes do you have? I have weird eyes. They're mostly bright blue/green with dark blue around the edges. Sometimes my eyes ****are more green then blue and vice versa. Wbu?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 100 followers and over 100 reviews! Thank you ****so much! I'm so glad someone actually likes this! Anyway, like I've said before, I might not have time to update tomorrow, because of concert pictures (So excited!) and CAP. That's all dear reader. Enjoy! Btw, I forgot to add Tobias in the part when she has to shoot her family, so just pretend that's in there :) **

The lights lift in the simulation room and I realize I'm curled up on the floor. I stand up quickly. I walk back to the computers and am immediately wrapped in Tobias's arms. I press my face into his neck and his arms tighten.

"Guess I really am Six now." I say, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Guess so." he says. I pull away and he grabs my hand. I can feel it trembling slightly. Probably from that last fear of mine. I'm not sure how I got that one. Certainly not from him hurting me the other day, maybe it was Marcus's arrival that stirred it up.

"It's not because of you, I promise." I tell him.

"I know, it's just, knowing that my girlfriend is somewhat scar-"

"Don't you dare say I'm scared." I interrupt. He closes his mouth. "I'm not scared of you for the hundredth time. Okay? I love you to no end, so shut up, and never think I'm scared again." Tobias nods.

"I think I'm scared of my girlfriend now." he smiles.

"You should be. That's how dating works, women beats man. Always." I say, smirking. He leans in and kisses me quickly. We get back to my -our- apartment and sit on the couch with our feet touching. Tobias starts fidgeting with a black leather bracelet around his wrist and he sighs.

"So, I decided, tonight I'm taking you on a date." he states.

"Oh? You're not gonna ask me? Just assume I have no plans?" the corners of my mouth turn up.

"Well I assumed you didn't, and if you did, you should probably tell them you can't go because you're gonna be hanging out with you're boyfriend, so." he say casually.

"Fine, I'll go. I didn't have any plans anyway." I shrug. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just some important landmarks in our relationship."

"I see, well I can't wait." I lean over on my knees and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around me tightly. I pull back and rest my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair, curling it between his fingers. I hear someone knock on my door three times and I know it's Christina.

"Come in!" I call. I sit up and lean on the couch. She opens the door and gasps.

"I'm interrupting! I'll come back later!" she turns to leave.

"It's fine you can stay." I say. She comes in and holds the door frame.

"Okay so Will and I found a wedding date and now we need to get dresses." she says. I drop my head back on the wall.

"Do I have to?" I whine. Tobias and Christina both chuckle.

"Yes! I only have two months before the wedding and what if it needs to be altered? That could take a while, so we're going now." she grabs my hand and yanks me off the couch. I let out a small scream as she drags me out of the apartment.

"I'll be back at five!" I say right before he's out of earshot. I take my arm out of Christinas grasp and together we walk to the pit. "So why do we have to look for dresses now? I'm leaving soonish."

"It's mandatory we get dresses now. And where are you going tonight?" she asks when we turn into a dress store.

"I'm going on date," I say.

"Oh screw the dresses! I'm getting you ready." she pulls my arm again.

"Stop with the dragging! You're about to yank my arm out of it's socket." she doesn't stop so I try the next thing that comes to my mind. "Chris!" I yell. She stops and turns to glare at me.

"Does our friendship mean anything to you?" she asks seriously. She stares a little longer, then we both break out into laughter. "If you don't call me that I won't tug you anymore. Promise." she raises her left hand and crosses her heart with her right. "Now let's doll you up." she gestures for me to follow her and I do. She opens the door to her apartment and leads me to her room. She comes back a minute later with her makeup bag and a bunch of other stuff.

"Now hold still." she reaches into her bag and pulls out s tube of black eyeliner. I close my eyes and she does her stuff. When she finishes with my makeup she starts my hair. She ties it in a ponytail then makes it, as she calls it, inverted. In just minutes she's done with my hair and we're on to the clothes.

"Christina, you don't have to go through all this trouble. It's just a date." I say.

"A date that could change the course of your life forever." she says melodramatically. "Will and I were just going on 'a date'" she puts air quotes around date. "And now I'm getting married in two months. What if he proposes? That'd be so cute!'

"I already said I didn't want to get married until I'm eighteen." I tell her. But now that I think about it, I do kind of want to get married now. Maybe after initiation. I'll tell Tobias later. "Maybe." I add.

"Exactly. Now I have some clothes you can borrow if want. They're in my closet." A normal person would assume 'closet' meant the closet in her room. But her's takes up a whole room. She buys whatever clothes she likes. Too big or too small. I go into the room filled with clothes and pick out some. I choose a tight cut off shirt and a regular pair of shorts. I also get flats, since Tobias said 'landmarks of our relationship' we're probably going to the ferris wheel. And God knows I can't walk in heels let alone climb in them.

"Oh my God you look gorgeous!" Christina shouts from behind me.

"Thanks, now I have about twenty minutes 'till five, so I should be going." I give her a hug right before I leave. "I promise, as soon as I can, I'll tell you everything that happened. And if he proposes I'll come by. It might be like three in the morning, so be prepared."

"I'll be up all night." she promises. I run down the halls leading to the apartment and I finally get to the door. I twist the knob and find Tobias in the same position on the couch.

"How was dress- wow. You uh… um…" he stutters.

"Thank you." I say with a small bow.

"Ready to go?" he asks nervously.

"Yep." I wrap my hands around his arm and we're off.

**A/N First, if you don't know what I mean by 'Inverted ponytail' just look it up on bing .com or something. Anyway thank you so much for reading and please review! Sorry for the shortness. Next one will defiantly be longer. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Another update today! I'm really bored, the only thing I've been doing, is playing GameCube. (Yes, it still exists.) So yeah. I hope you liked this chapter, my little sister gave me the idea, because she says she loves this story and she wanted this to happen. Now without further ado… CHAPTER 16! Enjoy!**

We wind through the Dauntless compound hand in hand. We leave through one of the exists that's right in front of the trains. Tobias smiles at me as we start running next to the train. He gets on first then sticks out his hand for me. I grab and he pulls me up.

"I didn't need that." I say, still smiling.

"Yeah? Well the platform just ended, and if you didn't make it on, it would've been a very upsetting train ride for me." he pouts.

"When have I not gotten on a train?" I say.

"Touché," he says, raising an eyebrow. We both sit back down leaning our backs against one of the walls. He reaches for my left hand and runs his thumb over my ring finger. I lay my head on his shoulder and wait for the stop. It comes to soon and we're jumping off. I land on both feet with my hand still in Tobias's. As soon as I look around, I know where we're going. The ferris wheel. I smile to myself as he pulls me forward.

"You don't have to do this," I say as I mount the rungs.

"Yeah I do, you're my girlfriend." he breaths.

"I'm not talking about the date. I'm talking about going up this high."

"Same answer." he replies. I chuckle and continue to climb up. I can hear his breaths become shallow and I start to feel bad. He's suffering for me. I get to the spot where I stopped climbing last year and I sit down on the edge. I dangle my feet over the side and Tobias stays crouched in the corner.

"So," I turn to face him. "Where did you fear of heights come from?" he shrugs.

"I don't really know, I've never liked them. The only thing I can think of is when Evelyn," he stiffens at her name. "Marcus and I went to the top of the Hancock building and he pretended to push me. It was right after the first time he beat me with his belt, so when he pushed me I thought he was serious." he shrugs again and sighs. "But that's not a good date topic. What've you been up to Tris?"

"Fear landscapes, teaching teenagers how to shoot guns, having knives thrown at me. You now, the usual." I say. He laughs and kisses the tip of my nose.

"More like the Dauntless usual." he says. "Well I know we've only been up here for about a minute, I feel like I'm about to piss my pants. So do you mind going back down?" he asks sheepishly.

"Let's go." I don't want to leave right now, but he hates it up here, so I don't mind. He starts down first then I go. As I'm climbing I watch the sun setting in front of me and am mesmerized by the different colors. Red, purple orange, pink. I'm so focused on what's happening in front of me, I don't pay attention to what Tobias is saying. I take a step down and the rung squeaks then falls from my foot. I scream as I lose my footing and my hands loosen. I reach my hand up and grab the rung above me. I breath a sigh of relief and stop going down for a second.

"Are you okay? I told you that rung was loose." Tobias says.

"I'm fine, and I didn't hear you. Sorry." I continue down and make it to the ground.

"My voice probably didn't penetrate that little head of yours." he puts his hands on my head and shakes it back and forth. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Ha-Ha." I pull his hands off my head and we keep walking. "Where to next?"

"Back to Dauntless." he says. We get back on the trains and this trip seems shorter than the last. Well, the last time we weren't kissing. The train slows as it approaches the seven story building. It's a little hard to see in the dark, but it's not impossible. Tobias and I jump off. I don't land on my feet this time, and I roll on my knees. I stand up and brush the gravel off my legs. Tobias stands at the edge of the building above the net. He reaches his arm out and I grab his hand.

"First place I met you." he says right before we both jumps off. The wind rushes up through my air and makes my clothes snap. I let out a cry of joy and land on the net.

"I love that." I say when Tobias rolls of the net. I hop off after him and he smiles down at me. I go up on my tiptoes and kiss him.

"There's one more part left." he says inches from my lips. We leave the net room and go back through the pit. There's no one left besides a couple of people drinking next to the chasm. Wait, didn't Tobias and I have our first kiss but the chasm?

"Tobias," I say. He looks down at me. "Why aren't we going to that place in the chasm?"

"We can't, that parts blocked off because someone who was probably drunk knocked it off. It'll get fixed later." he says. Since we're not going to the chasm, I don't know where else we'll go. There's the plase he asked me to be his girlfriend, but we've already passed that. He leads me down a familiar hallway and now I know. The knife throwing room. Of course. He opens the door and two targets have knives in them. One of them, has about ten all around the center, while the other just has one on the bulls eye.

"Can you pull that one out?" he asks pointing to the one knife.

"Sure," he starts pulling out the others while I easily take the one. When I do something black clatters to the ground. I bend over to pick it up and I gasp. Tobias turns and smiles slightly. He takes the metal band from my hand and goes on one knee. I feel tears spring into my eyes as I look down at him

"Oh my God," I say quietly.

"Beatrice Prior, will you please marry me?" he asks. I nod, not trusting my voice to remain steady. His smile widens and I shakily stick out my left hand. He slides on the black ring with a silver diamond on my ring finger. He stands, picks me up and twirls me around. My toes go back on the ground and I press my lips to his. He holds me as tight as he can, and we stay in that position until I have to pull away to breath.

"That's the most nervous I've ever been." he says sighing.

"I can see why," I answer. "By the way, I liked the knives."

"The most Dauntless thing I can think of."

"I can't believe that just happened." I say.

"Well, as you might of guesses, that's what Zeke was talking about earlier. He helped me a little with this."

"I really like it." I lean up again and kiss him. I'm getting married. This, is the best day of my life.

**A/N I know I said when she's eighteen, but I didn't want to wait. I really didn't want to wait. So like I said up there, my sister came up with the knife idea, she's really smart. Speaking of my sister, time for the QOTC! How many siblings do you have? Hope I don't sound to stalkerish. I have three. And older bother and sister. And my little sister, whom I live to pieces. Wbu?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys! So I was planning on updating Sunday, but the pictures took ALOT longer than they were supposed to, because, a couple of my costumes had some ****malefactions, and when I got home I felt super sick. So I apologize. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

I wake up wrapped tightly in Tobias's arms. I look at my new engagement ring and smile, I'm finally getting married to the man I love. I get up and get dressed quietly trying not to wake Tobias up. I scrawl out a note telling him where I'll be. I leave it on the bedside table and I slip out the door. I walk to Christinas and knock on her door three times. She opens the door and I see she has dark circles under her eye and her hair is splayed around her head.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." she says groggily.

"What happened to you?" I ask. She leads me into her house and she falls onto her couch.

"I was up until five last night waiting for you," she glares at me a little. "I'm so tired. Anyway what did you two crazy kids do last night?" she runs her hand through her hair trying to flatten it somewhat.

"First, he took me to the ferris wheel,"

"Expected." she interrupts.

"Shut up, anyway after that, we went jumped into the net and the, here's the best part," she perks up a little bit. "We went to the knife throwing room and one of the targets had one knife in the center. He asked me to pull the knife out and when I did this fell out!" I say semi-loudly. Christina leans forward and grins.

"My baby is getting married!" she screams. She wraps me in a bear hug and out of the corner of my eye I see Will walk out, wearing black sweatpants and no shirt.

"What's so exciting?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"Tris is getting married!" Christina exclaims. Will gives a weak thumbs up and goes back to the room. Christina scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Men." she mutters.

"This has been very fun, but I have to go now." I say.

"Go!" she yells after me. "Go run to your fiancée!"

"Again, I shouldn't have come here." I leave her apartment and go to mine. I open the door and see Tobias standing in the kitchen, already dressed, eating a muffin.

"Hello beautiful," he says still chewing.

"Don't talk until you're finished eating, it's gross." I grab a water bottle and he swallows.

"Hello beautiful." he repeats.

"Better," I go up on my tiptoes and kiss him lightly. "Simulations today," I say once I pull back.

"Yeah, this is the easy part. We can just sit and watch." he puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes.

"I hope they're no Divergent this year." I say taking a sip of my water.

"It would surprise me if there's some. We usually get a Divergent or two every other year, so I think we'll be good." he says and I nod. "Time to go." he says looking at his watch. I take his hand and together we walk to the simulation room. Tobias and I set up the wires and he goes out to get Lisa. She shakes as she sits and Tobias attaches the wires to her forehead. He sticks the needle in her neck then comes back next to me. I watch the screen in front of us and it's completely dark.

"Fear of the dark?" I ask. Tobias nods.

"Same as Peter."

"Peter?" I ask with a smile. "I thought his dear would've been not trying to kill someone in twenty four hours."

"Nope," he laughs. Lisa comes out of the simulation a few minutes later and Tobias brings in Wyatt. Wyatt doesn't seem as scared as Lisa, but he his shaking a little. This time, he stands in an empty field as big, dark clouds tumble through the sky. It starts to rain, then comes lighting. It's soon a full blown storm.

"Storms," Tobias says writing it down a slip of paper. It takes Wyatt twice as long as Lisa, but he eventually get's himself out. Damon's next, and this one starts in his house in Candor. All white with black appliances. I wonder what kind of fear this is? I hear someone call his name and Damon stiffens. He slowly walks in the direction of the voice and to leads to a man who looks just like Damon. The man -probably his father- ask a bunch of questions, and getting noticeably angrier with every answer Damon says. His father lurches forward and punches Damon in the nose. Tobias jumps up from his chair and leaves the room in a second. I'm about to call out for him when Damon wakes up from the simulation. He has tears threatening to spill over, and I lead him out the back door. Mason and Elody go though their simulation then I release them for lunch.

"Four!" I call looking for him. In just a couple minutes I find him in the training room.

"How was the rest of Damons?" he asks unwrapping the white cloth from his fists.

"He got through it quickly. You should go talk to him later," I suggest.

"Maybe," he takes a sip of his water.

"Well I'm starving. Let's go." I reach my hand out and he grabs it, and we go to lunch.

**A/N I didn't really know how else to end it so yeah. So my older sister, showed me this song called 'The Blower's Daughter' by ****Damien Rice, and it perfectly describes Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant from Tobias's POV. I've cried three times hearing that song. Especially this one part when a girl sings and it sounds like the thing Tris told Caleb to tell Tobias, it's so sad! :( :( :( :( Anyway, QOTC time! What's your favorite singer/band. My favorite singer is either Shakira or Miley Cyrus, and my favorite band is either 5 Seconds Of Summer or Maroon5. Wbu? Btw Sooo sorry for this shorty!****  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey guys! So I decided to respond to some reviews, because I don't have anything to say in this A/N. Here it goes!**

**FactionMixer- I know I'm a little too detailed sometimes, because when I was younger my writing teacher would say I don't have enough ****detail, so it's kind of force of habit. And I love your definition of a brain.**

**thedauntlessamity- I'm in Color Guard with CAP, so I know what it is. I twirl rifles, it hurts. And thank you very much, you're super nice.**

**guest- Thanks, and you really need to hear the song!**

**Amy-Hamato- (again) Thank you so so so so much! I'm really glad you like it!**

**That's all! So if you have any questions or something, I will answer them the next time I do ^ that. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the simulations go by uneventfully. I haven't see any Divergent yet. Thank God. While I was running the last of the simulations, I realized my parents have no idea I'm getting married. I told Tobias and right now I stand in the bathroom getting ready to go. I put in my gold earrings and tie my hair up. I don't look as garish as most of the Dauntless, but I definitely look different. I sigh and walk into my room. I slip on my shoes and soon I'm out the door.

"Hey Tris!" Christina waves and walks to me. "Where are you going?"

"To see my parents, my dad will probably hate me." I say with no emotion, even though it gives me pang. I lift a shoulder. "I haven't seen him in a year so maybe he'll be different. But I have no idea how they'll respond when they find out I'm engaged."

"My parents don't know, and I intend to keep it that way. Well, Rose knows, but my parents don't."

"Well it's not like that, I'm only seventeen. Most Abnegations don't marry until at least their thirties. I'll probably get kicked out of the family." I laugh.

"Most likely, anyway I have to go meet Will. Bye, good luck." she runs off. I make it to the trains in a few more minutes and easily jump on. The wind blows my hair slightly out of it's bun but I don't care. It feels goos to finally be outside after being inside for so long. I was just out here with Tobias, but it was nighttime then. The summer air cools my flushed face as the sun beats down on me. I soon see outskirts of the Abnegation sector and I prepare to jump. My feet mov without even thinking twice and I land without stumbling. I walk to my house and knock a couple times.

"Beatrice?" my mother says peering out.

"Yeah," I say breathily.

"Well come in," she opens the door wider and I step in. "Andrew! Please come down." she yells the loudest she dares. I hear his footsteps and I suck in a breath.

"What is it Natalie? Who's that?" he points to me.

"Hi dad," I say weakly.

"Beatrice? You look…different." he coughs. "What brings you here?" he motions to the table and I sit in front of him.

"I wanted to see you guys, and I wanted to tell you something." I start. He nods impatiently. "I'm engaged," my mother grins and wraps her arms around my shoulders. My fathers lips remain in a firm line.

"To who?" is all he asks.

"Tobias Eaton." I reply. He shakes his head.

"Absolutely not, I forbid you from seeing him." he states.

"What?" I hiss.

"Beatrice, his father is a cruel man and I know what he did to Tobias. And I don't want him to do that to you. Like father like son. I don't want him to hurt you.

"He won't!" I exclaim jumping from my seat and slamming my hands on the table. They both jump from my sudden outburst. "He's different then Marcus, he's nothing like him in fact. He won't hurt me. Plus, you can't tell me what to do anymore." I cross my arms and purse my lips. I hate acting like this to my parents.

"I can tell Marcus to do something."

"Marcus is banned from the Dauntless headquarters for the rest of his life."

"I'm sorry Beatrice, but no." he stands up as well. "You are my daughter and you're only a teenager. You can't possibly get married this young." he retorts. I throw my hands up and shake my head and I march to the door and swing it open.

"Thanks for nothing, Andrew." I spit. I slam the door and faintly hear a shout from the house, I ignore it. Someone grabs my arm and I try to pull it out. I turn sharply and yank my arm out go my fathers grasp. He looks so different from the man I knew last year. He has a cold look in his eye and his lips are in a firm frown.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady. I am your father, you need to respect me."

"And you need to repeat my choices, I can marry who I want and when I want." I try to turn back again but he grabs my shoulder. Instinct, not want, makes me reach my hand out and slap my fathers cheek. He looks appalled but he knows there's nothing he can do. We're right in front of dozens of houses, if anybody saw him he would get kicked off the council and he'd be exiled.

"Go back to Dauntless, Beatrice. You're no longer welcomed here." he spend on his heel and storms away. I stick my middle finger up even through he can't see it. The train ride back seems shorter now that I'm trying to suppress my anger. I get inside the Dauntless compound and don't pay attention to the people passing me. Some says hi, but most don't. I walk straight to my apartment and nearly break the door down. Tobias jumps when I burst in. He takes a breath and tries to say something.

"Don't talk to me!" I shout. I collapse face first on the bed and let out a groan. Obviously thinking, Tobias doesn't come in. I bury my face in the pillow and silently release the tears that have been building up since I left Abnegation. After a couple hours Tobias cautiously sits next to me.

"What?" I whine.

"How you doin'?" he says. I cock my head glare at him. "How was Abnegation?"

"I got banned," I say my voice muffled by the pillow.

"You got banned? By who?" he doesn't sound as mad as I though he would.

"My dad," I lean on my elbow and look at him. He leans closer and wipes some of the tears off my face.

"Why'd he do that?" he asks softly.

"He didn't want me to get married so I left then he followed me and I slapped him." I lower my eyes and his fingers lift me chin.

"Well he's gonna have to get over it," Tobias kisses me and I momentarily forget everything. He pulls back after a while and adjusts on the bed. "What's your mom think?"

"Oh she was fine with it, she's from Dauntless so I guess she's used to seeing people get married young." I shrug.

"She's from Dauntless?" he gaps.

"Yeah, it's weird." I lay back down with my head on the pillow. I don't even bother to change into pajamas before I fall asleep wrapped in Tobias's arms.

**A/N Sooooo, how'd you like it? I kind of liked it, but not totally. So today at dance my teacher was giving out stickers and me and my friends are some really immature twelve year olds, so we took some, and now my phone has a ballerina and a music note on it! It's so adorable! Anyway time for the QOTC! **What are your favorite shows? **Mine are either Sherlock, Doctor Who, Dance Moms, Chopped, Diners, Drive in, and Dives, or I love Lucy. Wbu?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey guys! So I need some suggestions for a chapter or two, because I don't have a ton of ideas. Anyway I just got my ****hair done, and I really like it. That's not important, this is! Enjoy!**

Tobias and I sit in the simulation room tossing a crumbled piece of paper back and forth. Lisa has already passed the ten minute marl in her simulation. I think her fear is being alone. I've asked multiple times if I could just wake her up, but apparently that's not allowed.

"So what all happened in Abnegation?" Tobias asks. I moan, he keeps asking me.

"I told you already, I said some things, my dad said somethings. I stormed out, he followed me, I slapped him and now I'm banned." I say tiredly.

"I know that, but what did you and him say?" he almost begs.

"I told them I was getting married, my mom was really happy and my dad…wasn't. He said I couldn't marry you because of your dad, and he said I was forbidden to see you. So that's when I got mad and left." I say in one breath. Tobias nods.

"I think I wanna see him and your mom again." he says.

"Don't, it's not a good idea. It'll probably make him even madder, or you could run into Marcus and what if you got banned to? That would suck." I try to persuade him.

"I know it's not, but I need to do it." he says right as Lisa wakes up. She doesn't say anything just scurries out of the room. I call lunch and Tobias decides to eat in our apartment. We sit on the couch with me leaning on his side.

"I still don't think you should go." I've said it dozens of times, but I keep trying to get him to relent. All he does is shake his head. "And you say I'm the stubborn one." I huff, rolling my eyes.

"You are, and I'm going after training." his voice has a tone of finality in it, so I stop.

"Fine," I give in. "Just don't go crazy, like I did." he laughs a little.

"I won't, and once your dad sees how incredibly amazing I am, he'll have no other option than to let us get married." he says casually.

"Who knew you could be so humble?" I say sarcastically.

"One of my many perks." he bends over and kisses my lips. I don't want to stop but we have to. Together, hand in hand, we walk to the simulation room. We wait where the initiates usually wait, and none of them are here. We end up waiting for twenty more minutes until finally Damon walks in.

"Damon," I shoot up from my seat. "Where's everyone else?"

"Some of the Dauntless held an 'emergency'" he puts air quotes around emergency. "Paintball game. I didn't feel like going, so yeah. Am I free for today?" I look to Tobias and he shrugs.

"I guess, you can go." I wave my hand and runs out of the room. I turn with wide eyes. "Why didn't Christina tell me? She's gonna be in so much trouble." I say and Tobias smirks. "What?"

"You're cute when you're mad. You scrunch up your nose and your voice gets higher. It's endearing, really." he smiles. I purse my lips and I can feel my nose scrunch up. His smile only widens. "Well, I have to go to Abnegation now, so I'll see you later."

* * *

**Tobias POV**

* * *

"Well, I have to go to Abnegation now, so I'll see you later." I kiss her cheek and go out the door. She follows me saying how bad of an idea this is. I don't respond until I'm at the trains. I jump on and wave as I soar past. She stomps her foot and marches away. I feel bad for angering her, but I need to go, to her father, then to my mother. I haven't seen her since two years ago when she told me to meet her. It wasn't the happiest thing in the world. I think about seeing her again the whole way there. I jump off when I see the first house right on the edge of the long dirt road. I wobble slightly but I don't fall over. I remember her house being right in front of mine, so I find it quickly. I knock on the door, and the shout that comes surprises me.

"Beatrice I see black clothes, if that's you I'm gonna need you to le-" her father swings the door open and stares at me. He looks slightly confused but then he straightens. "Tobias, please, come in." her house is identical to mine, so some memories flood in. "Natalie! Tobias is here." he never takes his eyes off me. "You don't look as bad as the other Dauntless." he says studying me. "Take a seat." his voice sounds flat and unyielding.

"Tobias, it's great to see you again." Natalie bobs her head at me and sits. I squirm in my seat. The silence is uncomfortable.

"So," Andrew starts. "You and my only daughter are getting married. Care to tell me why?" the question is so ridiculous I want to laugh. Instead I clear my throat.

"Because I love her." I answer. He nods, next to him Natalie seems equally uncomfortable.

"Do you now?" he says and I nod. "Are you aware she's only seventeen?" his eyes squint slightly.

"Yes sir," I say, out of habit.

"Please, call me Andrew." he tells me. I feel like I'm getting somewhere. "I can easily tell she loves you too. But," he puts his finger up. "That still doesn't mean I trust you completely. I know what happened between you and your father. And I don't want to put Beatrice in jeopardy." Natalie smacks his arm.

"Andrew," she scolds. "Don't say such a thing. I'm so sorry." she turns to me with apologizing eyes.

"It's fine," I lie.

"Tobias listen to me," Andrew leans forward on his elbows. "Would you ever harm Beatrice, in any way?" I shake my head rapidly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I respond. He nods and sighs.

"You're a good kid Tobias, and I trust you with Beatrice. It's just, I'm a little leery letting her get married so young. Do most Dauntless do that?" he asks.

"Most, but not all. Some prefer to wait until they're at least twenty."

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen," I say.

"Okay, I aprove. But you might want to go talk to Marcus about it. Just in case he-"

"No." I almost spit out. He looks taken aback, but he regains his composure.

"Alright. It was great getting to see you Tobias." he stands up and I do the same. We walk to the door and I step out. "Treat her well, son." the door closes between us. I walk along the dirt road and faintly see black clothes ahead. I speed up a little and see Tris frowning, with her arms crossed.

"I thought you were banned?" I ask smiling.

"I'm not in Abnegation. I'm behind the last house." always thinking of loopholes.

"How long have you been there?" I grab her hand and we start walking.

"Only a couple minutes. But that's not important, how'd it go with my parents?" she looks hopeful.

"Great actually, he was hesitant at first, but he's fine with it now." I say. She sighs and smiles.

"That's good," the train soars by and she furrows her eyebrows. "Aren't we going to get on the train?" it's now or never.

"I have to go to one more place."

"Where?"

"The factionless sector. I turn to go around a tall building.

"Why?" her hand shakes a little.

"I need to see my mom." the second the words are out of my mouth, Tris's hand rips from mine and she halts to a stop.

"Your what?" she demands. I face her.

"My mom. She didn't actually die, she just got exiled and went to the factionless." I don't know how I think she's going to respond, but all she does is fling her hands in the air and marches away.

**A/N So I was gonna switch back to Tris's POV but I didn't feel like it :) Now it's time for the QOTC! What's your clothing ****style? (I couldn't think of anything else. Mine is kind of punk/girly. Like I'll wear a Marilyn Monroe sweater and pumps. It depends. One more thing before I depart, PLEASE wish me luck. I really want to go to this certain school but my parents don't want me to go. They said they'll listen to my reasons, then decide if they're good enough. That's all going down tonight, and I have a notebook filled with reasons. I really want to go, if I get to, I'll tell you! Until then, adios dear reader!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey guys! So I just wanted to answer Blulove1711's question. I only got it cut, because my dance teacher says nothing to extreme since we're really close to the recital. Anyway I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had almost one thousand words, but my sister (****purposefully) delated it :( So I've tried to do it again, but it just doesn't sound right. So this chapter will suck and I'm very sorry.  
**

**Tobias POV**

"Tris!" I shout going after her, but she ignores me. I grab her arm and she faces me. Her nose scrunches up, and I resist the urge to smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she doesn't sound angry, but I know she is. "I'm pretty sure most girls would want to know if their Fiancée's supposedly dead mother is actually alive."

"Tris, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how." I say. It's party true. The other part is, I didn't want to tell her. I feel bad for lying, but the truth would make it worse. If she knows I didn't want to tell her, she could perceive it as, I didn't trust her.

"Well why didn't you just say it?" she almost hisses.

"I..um…" I stutter. She nods sarcastically.

"Exactly." she spits. She whips around, her blonde hair swinging to the side. She marches to the edge of the train tracks and waits. I look behind me, trying to decide if I want to go to Tris, or Evelyn. I faintly hear the train horn and I make my decision. I walk to the tracks and stand next to Tris. She doesn't look at me, just at the oncoming train. Once it's close enough, I break into a run. I grab the handle and pull myself in. Tris gets on a second later and stands with her head sticking out into the wind. I stand next to her and grab the railing. I turn my head to look at her, and after a second she looks at me.

"Stop doing that." she turns away. "I'm trying to be mad at you, and you're making it really hard."

"And, how am I doing that?" I say and she chuckles lightly.

"You're looking at me, and when you do, you start blushing. And when you blush I want to laugh. So stop." she says with a tiny smile. I lean over a little and kiss her cheek. She swats at my hand. "I'm mad at you." I roll my eyes and she copies me.

"You're not very good at being mad." I say.

"It'd be alot easier if you weren't right there." her lips curl into a smile.

"Too bad," this time when I kiss her she doesn't pull away. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her as close as I can. The train slows and Tris and I get ready to jump off. I land first, and when Tris does, she stumbles slightly then fall to the ground. She winces slightly and stands up.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I ask while she brushes some grass and dirt off her pants.

"Yeah it's just…" she presses her hand to her head and closes her eyes. "My head is killing me." this is not like her at all.

"Do you want to go home?" I suggest and she nods. I take her hand and we walk inside the Dauntless compound. When we get to our door, I grab the key out of my pocket and twist the lock open. Tris goes straight to the room and closes the door.

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

I shove my face in my pillow and force myself not to scream. I found out what was happening earlier today, and I have no idea how I'm going to tell Tobias. But I do know one thing, my father is going to kill me. Or Tobias for that matter. How could I let this happen? I'm only seventeen! I curl up tighter under the comforter. Later, a soft knock comes through the door.

"Tris?" Tobias says. "Tris, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I reply weakly. The door opens and Tobias sits down next to me. I peak my eyes over the blanket and he smiles.

"What's going on? You were fine this morning when I left for Abnegation." I found out, right after he left.

"I just don't feel good." I say, but I can tell he doesn't buy it.

"What's really happening? Even when you don't feel good, you don't fall when you jump off the train." he's right.

"I only stopped thinking for a moment, I'm fine." Tobias raises his eyebrows and looks right at me. He does this when he thinks I'm lying. Which I am. "I'll tell you later, I promise." he nods and wraps his arm around me. Without hesitation I bury my head into his chest.

"Can you get me some water?" I ask.

"Sure, one sec." he hops off the bed and goes to the kitchen. A knock comes from the front door and Christina comes in. "She's back there." I hear. Christina walks in and plops on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Trissy." she says, happily.

"Hey Chris." I say, which makes her glare.

"Whatever. Oh! Have you told Four yet?" she asks jumping slightly.

"Told me what?" Tobias asks. He hands me the glass of water and I drink it slowly. Christina whistles and looks around the room.

"Well," she starts. "Bye!" she shoots up and goes out of the apartment.

"Tris," he says accusingly. I look over to him, widening my eyes to seem more innocent.

"Yes darling?" I ask.

"What was that about?" now I'm stuck.

"Uh," I drag out the word. How am I gonna do this?

**A/N I'm super sorry for the shortness. It's late where I am and I'm super tired. Also I have two things to say. First, I GOT PROMOTED IN CAP! Woop woop! Second, I would like to seriously thank Alison Parker. You're review was the kindest, sweetest, most awesomest thing ever. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Now time for the QOTC! Do you have any pets? I have two currently. A golden retriever named Hadley, who loves me, and a twelve year old beagle mix named Cody Banks who hates me. I had two rats a couple months ago, name Primrose and ****Rascal, but they died. And my brother had a gold fish, but I accidentally blew her up. Don't ask. Wbu?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey guys! So after that A/N I counted how many of you said to keep Tris pregnant or not. Twenty people wanted to keep it, and only fourteen wanted to get rid of it. If you don't like Tris being pregnant, I'm very sorry. And I'm so sorry to guest who has to find a new story, because this one sucks. Beyotch :) So I'm probably gonna lose some followers, but this is what I wanted to do. One more thing, I would like to thank Angelo-di-Luce. For real, you're fricken awesome. That's all. Enjoy!**

I look into Tobias's unwavering dark blue eyes. I sigh and look down at me knees.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper. I keep my eyes down until I hear a slight chuckle. I look up and Tobias is grinning. "You're not mad?" I ask.

"Why would I be mad?" he says. I smile too and he wraps his arms around me. I bury my face into his shoulder and sigh again.

"Wait," I pull back. "We're not even married yet. Should we wait, or get married sooner?" I say.

"I have no idea, but lets not worry about that now. Okay?" he says, and I nod. "So, when'd you find out?"

"While you were in Abnegation. That's why I fell when I jumped off the train. I started thinking about having a kid, and I just freaked out." I shrug. Tobias nods, and pulls me into him again.

"Don't worry, you'll be a great parent. Promise." he kisses the top of my head.

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect." I laugh.

"Not quite, but thank you." he looks at his watch and frowns. "I'm late for a meeting." he gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, see you soon." he grabs his jacket and leaves the apartment. I sigh and flop back onto the bed. I turn onto my side and close my eyes. I'm almost asleep when a loud knock comes from my door. I moan and throw my feet over the edge of the bed. I walk to the door and open it.

"So what did he say?" she says, letting herself in.

"He was happy. Excited even," I say while making myself comfortable on a chair.

"Good, I probably couldn't handle an angry Four and a sad Tris." she juts out her lower lip and I smile.

"Neither could I." I lean on my elbow and Christina shoots up.

"Oh my God!" she screams. "The first step is moving in together, then getting married, then having children! You skipped step two!"

"Your best friend is pregnant and the only thing you care about is me skipping step two?" I raise my eyebrows and curl my lip.

"No, I care about being a godmother and an aunt," she flips her dark hair over her shoulder. "The best aunt ever." another knock comes from the door and I shout,

"It's open!" the person that comes in, is not who I expected. At all.

"Beatrice," says Caleb nodding to me. Next to him, Christina scowls.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Christina, I'll talk to you later." she doesn't move, just stares at Caleb. "Christina, get out. Now!" she jumps and glares at me. She leaves with a wave of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" I ask while we both shift awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you in a year, and I missed you." he wraps his arms around me in a hug and it feels different. "So how've you been?" we settle in different seats.

"I've actually been great" I say. Caleb smiles and nods.

"Me too. I work as Jeannine Mathews assistant, and it pays well."

"I'm glad." the talk between us is flat and lifeless. Not at all like the conversations we had before the choosing ceremony. "I'm a Dauntless leader in training, and I train initiates."

"That sounds fun." he looks around awkwardly, taking in the garish furniture and decorations. He pulls off his coat and lays it across the coffee table. The door opens yet again and this time Tobias comes through. My eyes widen.

"Hey hon, the meeting was canceled so I- who are you?" he points to Caleb.

"Who this?" Caleb asks pointing to Tobias.

"Four this is Caleb, my brother. Caleb this Four, my Fiancée." I brace for impact.

"Your Fiancée?!" Caleb shouts jumping to his feet. "You are seventeen!"

"Caleb, calm down. Please."

"How can I calm down when my little sister is getting married to a- how old are you anyway?"

"Nineteen." Tobias says with a smug expression. He sticks his fingers through his belt loops and leans against the wall.

"And you don't think you're too young to be with my little sister?" Caleb says through gritted teeth.

"She's not your little anything." Tobias says, getting noticeably angrier. I put my hand on his arm, and he relaxes slightly.

"So let me get this straight." Caleb says. Very Erudite of him. "You two are getting married and you live together." he throws his hands up in frustration. "Let me guess, you're pregnant too!" it was meant to be a joke of sorts. I look to Tobias my lips forming an 'O' shape.

"What?!" Caleb exclaims. "I can't look at you anymore." he grabs my arm and yanks me away from the door. I stumble back as Caleb slams the door shut. The muscles in Tobias's arms tighten.

"Don't." I hold him back. "He's just mad, let him go." it take alot restraint on Tobias's part to not chase after him. He pulls his arm out of my grasp.

"Fine," he mutters. He grabs a bottle of water from the kitchen and sips it quickly. My hand goes to my stomach again. I don't know how this baby is going to survive here in Dauntless.

**A/N It's soooo short! But I have to go to bed now, because I'm super tired and it's my bedtime. So before I go, I'm gonna do the *drumroll* QOTC! What do you think the kid should be named? Boy or girl? I'm not gonna tell you what I think, because it'll spoil the gender! Anyway I'll write more later. Again I'm so sorry for the shortness!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey guys! So my recital is super close now and I am so nervous/excited. My teacher said that I would be the lead hair stylist for my team, because I'm the only one who knows how to ****doughnut style buns. Anyway, I was being mean in my last A/N and I'm sorry. That's all! Enjoy!**

Today is the last day of stage two. All of the initiates are going to go through one of Christinas fears. It took forever to convince her, but Tobias and I didn't have enough fears for all of the initiates. Right now though, Tobias and I sit in the simulation room watching Wyatt going through his fear of bee's.

"What are we going to name him?" Tobias says after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"The baby."

"Oh, I have no idea. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." I say. His eagerness is adorable. He nods slowly.

"Fine," he sighs. I smile and grab his hand. He squeezes it and I do the same. Wyatt wakes up a second later and looks around confused. He shrugs casually and walks out. "Who's next?" Tobias asks.

"Just Arianna, then we're done." I say, relived. Tobias stands up and calls out to Arianna. She shakes as the simulation takes her.

"So," Tobias spins in his chair to face me. "What was up with Caleb yesterday?"

"I don't know, but knowing him. he'll be back. He never could leave an argument unfinished." I say, reminiscing slightly. "Now it's my turn for a question." Tobias nods again. "Evelyn?"

"What about her?" I can easily tell he's stalling. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"What's up with her? I thought she died like nine years ago." I say.

"She didn't." he answers. Now he's frustrating me.

"But why?" I press. He sighs and leans forward.

"She had an affair with someone against my father. Marcus found out and she didn't want to get bear more than she already did, so she faked her death. I found out a couple years ago." he says slowly.

"Okay, one more question. Why did you wait to tell me?" this seems to stop him. He draws in a breath and looks around the room.

"Don't get mad." this is going to be bad. "I just, didn't want to." his voice gets higher and he scrunches his body, as if I'm about to explode. I take a deep breath through my nose.

"Why?" I say as calm as I can.

"I don't know. Guys are generally idiots and don't know how to deal with girls. So I didn't know how to tell you." he says still tense. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Just stop keeping secrets," I point a finger at him. "Seriously. I hate it when-" a loud voice comes through the speakers.

"Tris Prior, you're needed in security room two." he repeats it a couple times and I look to Tobias.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I don't know, but you go, I'll finish this." I stand up from my chair and give Tobias a quick kiss. I run to security room not knowing what to expect. I knock on the door and a guy I recognize from the Dauntless borns last year answers.

"Hey Tris. An Abnegation came for you." Oh God. I walk in and my mother sits in a chair near the back of the room.

"Mom?" I ask incredulously.

"Beatrice," the man behind me snickers. I step on his foot and shuts up. "May I speak with you somewhere more private?" she gestures to the door and we both walk out. As soon as the door shuts she starts talking.

"Listen, Caleb told me and your father about your 'condition' and I couldn't be more happy." she says with a large grin. I smile too. "But your father…felt different about it. I tried explaining too him, that's just how Dauntless works, but he would listen."

"Where's this going?" I interrupt.

"As you know, since you and Caleb left, he's been different. And dare I say, selfish." somethings not right. My father is never selfish. "Beatrice, he left."

"Left? What do you mean?" I stutter.

"He left me and you and Caleb. I', not sure where he is right now, but he's gone. The last time we talked, he said how you and Caleb failed as his children. And he felt as if, you two were messed up or something." I gasp as a few tears swim in my eyes.

"He said that?" I choke out. She nods solemnly.

"Just between you and me though, I'm relived he's gone. Not in a bad way! But he didn't give off a good reputation among the rest of the Abnegation." she doesn't seem relived, but she doesn't seem mad either.

"Does Caleb know?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not allowed in Erudite, being an Abnegation and all. But it wouldn't surprise me if Andrew went there. He was good friends with Jeannine when he was a kid, she might let him back."

"Oh." something inside me deflates. With my dad being gone, my mother will be alone in Abnegation. Then I think of something. It might not work, but it's worth a shot. "Mom, what if you moved here to Dauntless?" I suggest.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm not even allowed to be here, in fact I should be going now." she gives me a short hug. "I'll see you soon. Oh and congratulations!" she hurries off. I wipe away some of the tears that spilled over as I walk to the apartment. I wave to people as I pass them and some offer small smiles. I haven't stopped crying by the time I reach my door. I wait outside it for a minutes, comprehending everything that just happened. My father is gone, he thinks Caleb and I are failures, my mother's alone, and I don't know what to do. I slide down the wall, unable to support my own weight. I cover my face with my hands, and thank God that most everyone is at lunch, and won't come through this hallway. I sit for a few more minutes, then remember Tobias waiting for me inside. I stand up shakily and walk inside. The smile falls from his face when he sees me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I don't say anything, just shut the door and settle next to Tobias on the couch. He holds me as tight as he can while I release the rest of my tears.

"Sorry," I say wiping my eyes, again.

"Don't apologize." he kisses the top of my head and I smile a little. "What happened anyway?"

"My mom came for me. She said my dad left Abnegation, and he thought Caleb and I were failures." I tell him everything my mom said and he never interrupts. When I finish he pulls me closer, which is almost impossible. considering I'm already almost on his lap.

"That doesn't sound like an Abnegation to me." he says. I laugh and lean my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm not sure what happened with him, maybe he had this image of a perfect Abnegation family or something." I shrug.

"Sucks for him." Tobias says plainly. I laugh and for the first time in weeks, forget everything.

**A/N Another sadly short chapter. Also I didn't know how to end it, so sorry for the horrible ending :) Anyway, if you have any chapter ideas, please please please tell me! I don't know what else to do. I can do anything expect for overly dirty stuff. Now before I sign out, I must do the QOTC! What are some of your hobbies? (Again I hope I don't sound stalkerish. Mine are dancing, and Pinterest. The things that rule my life. Wbu?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey guys! So this chapter was suggested by Guest, Missy-10a and TheEgyptianBookworm. Thanks for requesting it! I hope you enjoy!**

I pull my hair to of it's original ponytail and let it hang in waves on my back. I run my hand through it to untangle it slightly. I walk into Erudite headquarters in search of Caleb and my father. Some people give me questioning stares, but some are too scared to even pass me. I walk up to the front desk, where a middle aged women sits, sifting through a large pile of papers.

"What?" she asks spits.

"Where could I find Caleb Prior?" I say.

"Room 10a." she hands me a piece of yellow paper with the number scrawled out on it in black ink. I don't thank her as I turn. I look at some of the signs as I pass them and eventually find the order to get to the apartments, I have go up six flights of stairs. The Erudite think elevators are illogical, in that they're just a waist of energy. It's stupid really. I soon make it to his door and I take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in!" Caleb yells. I open the door slowly, and see Caleb and my father sitting on the couch laughing. When I come in they're happy faces melt. My dad leans across the chair and I can just make out the word _whore. _Caleb smirks and looks back to me.

"What do you need Beatrice?" he says flatly.

"I came to talk to you two." I say coming in all the way.

"How did you know I'd be here?" dad says. He looks so much different in Erudite blue. I cross my arms and glare at him.

"Mom visited me." Caleb's eyes widen.

"Why hasn't she come see me?" he sounds so upset. I do my best to ignore it.

"I don't know. But that's not why I came." why did I come? "I just wanted to talk with you."

"About what? You and that Tobias kid?" dad says.

"I thought you said you liked him?" I hate when people refer to Tobias like that.

"I did, until he went and got my seventeen year old daughter pregnant." my father says, with venom laced in his voice. I desperately look to Caleb in hopes he'll defend me. He fidgets with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Dad," he sighs.

"Caleb." my dad says with same tone he used with me.

"You're being unreasonable. It's not her fault." I silently thank Caleb.

"Caleb, are you're glasses on wrong?" father hisses. Caleb jumps a little. That had to sting. "Do you not see the slut in front of us? The seventeen year old living with someone else, getting married, and is pregnant?"

"But it's not her fault!" he stands up quickly and my father follows.

"Please, if anything she probably begged that boy." tears spring into my eyes. "She's nothing but a-"

"Shut up dad!" I scream, which was probably a mistake. His eye turn to me and I feel my stomach clench in fear. Then without a blink I'm pinned to the door by my shoulders.

"You do not talk to me like that, you piece of scum." he seethes. At this moment, I'm glad I chose Dauntless. I bring my knee up as hard as I can and he groans. His grip on my shoulder loosens and I easily move away. He whirls and swings his fist at my stomach. I gasp and stumble back. I expect him to come at me again, but instead he falls to the ground. Caleb stands above him, and I can hear him whisper.

"Don't you dare touch my little sister, again." Caleb looks at me and I crash into him arms. I want to cry, but I don't.

"Thank you." I say as he pulls away.

"Anytime. He was being horrible." his hands shake a little. "I'm really sorry Beatrice, about how I acted. I wasn't being the best brother ever. You didn't deserve that,"

"I forgive you, I can understand why you acted like that. And trust me, this isn't ideal." I point to my stomach and laugh a little.

"Thank you, but you should probably be going. He," Caleb points behind him. "Might wake up soon."

"I'll see you soon." I give him another hug and walk out. The trip home only takes about forty-five minutes, but it doesn't seem that long. The Dauntless compound seems fuller than usual, since today there's no training. I walk to my apartment where Tobias is probably waiting for me. When I'm right outside the door, I realize I'm wearing a shirt that reveals my stomach. More precisely, the large bruise my father left on my stomach. I cross my arms over it, and hope he doesn't notice.

"Hey Tris." he says when I walk.

"Hi," I cuddle next to him. Luckily he hasn't noticed yet.

"How was Erudite?"

"Horrible." I answer. "My father ended up being there, and he went a little crazy."

"Did he hurt you?" he asks. I hesitate a little. "Tris?" he pushes.

"Maybe?" I say like it's a question.

"Tell me," he almost pleads. I turn onto my side and pull up my shirt up. "What did he do?" Tobias exclaims.

"He punched me," I sigh. Tobias runs his hand through his dark hair, and stays silent. "What's the matter?" I ask, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"You keep getting hurt when I'm not there." he says quietly. When he faces me, I immediately press my lips to his. He relaxes and puts his hand on the small of my back to press me closer. I put my hands on the side of his face. I pull back a couple inches and stare into his dark blue eyes.

"Will you please, stop getting yourself into trouble?" Tobias asks with a slight smirk.

"That's impossible for me." I say. Tobias laughs and places another light kiss on my cheek. I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Tobias says fidgeting with the end of my hair. I nod.

"Yeah," I close my eyes and soon fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

I wake up, still on the couch. The shower's running, so I assume Tobias is in there. I stretch my sore muscles and grab a muffin that was on the counter. Once I finish I get into a dress Christina bought me a couple weeks ago, and a pair of new combat boots. Tobias comes out in a black t-shirt and jeans, his hair still wet.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tobias says planting a kiss on my head.

"Morning." I say lacing my boot. "So today's the last day of training."

"Yep, excited?" Tobias rubs his hair with a towel.

"Totally. I didn't realize how exhausting training is."

"Yeah, it's kind of tiring." Tobias says. A knock comes from the door, and I get up to answer it. I swing it open, and Christina stands in the doorway, with her hands on her knees. She takes large breaths to try and stop her panting.

"Christina, what's wrong?" I ask. I can hear Tobias come out behind me.

"Initiate…Elody…" she wheezes.

"What happened with her?" I ask, desperately.

"She…jumped," I gasp.

"What?" Christina grabs my wrist and drags me through the compound. When we get to the Chasm, I see Sophie collapsed on the ground, crying. "Oh my God." I mutter. I push through the crowd of people, just in time to see to men hurl Elody's limp body over the rail. She looks the same as Al did. Glossy eyes, blue lips, swollen limbs. It takes everything in me not scream his name.

"Why, did she jump?" I ask no one in particular. Nobody hears me. I don't cry, like I thought I would. Elody wasn't my favorite, nor was I hers, but she was my initiate. Suddenly not able to take anymore, I spin on my heel, and go. I'm not sure where, I just go. I end up in the hallway, I used to go to during my own initiation. I slide down the wall and sit, staring at nothing.

**A/N Please don't hate me! I didn't have an idea, so I just made this up as I went along. Sorry if you liked her. Anyway QOTC time! What's you favorite video game? Mine is ****probably MW3. I play with my brother sometimes. Wbu?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey guys! So something cool happened today, I finally landed my front flip! Whoop ****whoop! And this my third time writing this chapter. I keep closing the tab by mistake. I'm really super pissed off now. One more thing, this chapter was suggested by Haylsters. Enjoy!**

I've been sitting alone for two hours before Tobias finds me in the deserted hallway. He slows his jog and sits next to me.

"Hey," he slips his arm around me, but I don't respond. "The fear landscapes have been postponed until tomorrow." I nod distantly which make him sigh. "Tris it wasn't your fault. You have a bad habit of blaming silly things on yourself. This wasn't because of you."

"I know." I turn sharply and face him. "It's just, she was my initiate and…you know what, never mind I'm going home." I stand up and Tobias follows. He laces his fingers through mine and together, we walk back. The pit is mostly empty since everyone is either at Elody's funeral, or has locked themselves in there rooms. We pass the Chasm and I see Sophie clinging to the rail, still crying. I draw in a breath and shudder. Tobias pulls me forward, away from the horrid place. We reach the door and Tobias pulls out his keys. As he sticks them in the lock I hear a cough from inside.

"Shh." I command. I pull out the knife I always keep in my boots and Tobias laughs quietly. I unlock the door and out the keys in my pocket. I open the door a couple inches, and the second I see blue, I throw my knife. I swing the door open all the way and inwardly smile at the fact my father is stuck to the wall by my knife that pierced his shirt. On the outside though, I remain blank.

"What do you need?" I ask harshly.

"I didn't finish speaking with you." he says, pulling the knife out of the wall.

"Well, you called me a-couple things- last time we talked, so sorry for thinking you were done." I can feel Tobias flinch behind me.

"I apologize for my outburst. But I really do need to speak with you." he looks over my shoulder at Tobias. "In private." Tobias grabs my right hand, comfortingly.

"No." he states plainly. "She'll tell me everything anyways." _he's not helping. _I think to myself. "Please Sir." he almost begs.

"I'm sorry, but no." my father gestures to the door but Tobias doesn't move from my side. I face him and say,

"It'll only take a minute, I promise." he nods subtly and kisses me cheek. He carefully moves out to the hallway, but keeps the door partly open. I smile at his overprotectiveness.

"So Beatrice," my father puts his hands behind his back and begins to pace band and forth. "I really am sorry for my…fit of rage yesterday." I place my hand on top of my stomach where the bruise has only gotten darker. "But in my defense-"

"Seriously? Let me guess, 'I didn't mean to punch my daughter and insult her' you're ridiculous." I hiss. He visibly tenses but remains calm.

"Please, hear me out." he puts his hands up and I press my lips into a line. "After everything with your mother and I, I was just expelling angry energy." wait, didn't he leave her? Why would it be stressful on himself?

"Yeah, after you practically abandon her without saying anything? That makes sense." I know I'm pushing the limits, but I want to see just how deep his apology is. He clenches his hands into fists, and takes a large breath.

"I'm trying to apologize." he says with his eyes closed.

"You've said that." now I've done it. He lunges towards me and pins me to the door by my neck. He twists the lock on the handle so Tobias can't get in. I can hear him banging on the door nearly screaming my name. My dad pushes harder and harder on my trachea causing my breaths to come in sharp bursts. He yells obscenities at me, over and over. Just when I think I'm about to pass out, I remember the keys in my pocket. I slowly move my hand to my pocket and pull the keys out. The second they clatter to the floor, I kick them beneath the door crack, and pray Tobias noticed. My prayers are answered when I can hear the key entering the lock.

"Come on," I cane barely hear Tobias due to the blood pounding in my ears.

"You ignorant little girl. You think he can help." my father whispers in front my face, which is probably a dark shade of red. When the door starts to open my dad releases my throws me to the ground, and my head hits the floor, painfully. I can just make out the sounds behind me. My father is a lot stronger than he seems, and even Tobias is having trouble. I twist and see my dad run out of the apartment with a hand pressed to his nose. Tobias starts to go after him, but changes his mind. He runs over and slips me into his arms. He walks to the couch, and holds me in his lap.

"Hey it's okay honey, you're safe now." he runs his thumb along my cheekbone and I do my best to focus on through the haze clouding my vision. "I'm right here, I won't leave I promise." his hand moves from my cheek to my hair and he gently pushes it from my face.

"After this, I promise I won't get into anymore trouble." I groan. He gives a short laugh and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"I know you can't." he says smiling down at me. I close my eyes and accidentally fall asleep.

* * *

**Page break *blah blah blah***

* * *

When I wake the next morning I'm laying in my bed. My head throbs, as I force myself into a sitting position. Tobias comes into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he sits in front of me and hands me one of the white pills. I swallow it and shrug.

"Fine, I guess. Just my head hurts." I say leaning against the headboard.

"Figured. You fell pretty hard,"

"Actually got thrown pretty hard." I correct him.

"Yeah," he looks down at our intertwined hands, then sighs. "Well fear landscapes are in an hour, you might want to be getting ready." he kisses my forehead then leaves. I place my feet on the floor and slowly make my way to my closet. I grab a lace dress with black pump boots. I feel like looking a little cute today even though I feel like crap. I put on some red lipstick and tie my hair into a ponytail. After the eyeliner is finished I walk outside and see Tobias waiting with his hand on the door handle.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and wrap my hands around his arm. Every unidentified noise, makes me jump and look around rapidly. Every time Tobias will just say something to calm me down. My hands are still shaking by the time we reach the landscape room. Christina smiles and waves me over. I squeeze Tobias's arms one last time and walk over to her. When I sit down she tilts her head to the side.

"What's up with you?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I'll tell you later." she nods and Damons simulation starts.

**A/N So that one was short to. I'm sorry :( Tomorrow I might not be able to update, because my family and I are going out of town. So yeah. Thanks for reading and please review! (Sorry no QOTC this time)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey guys! ****So people aren't liking my ideas. Again. So I'll fix everything with Andrew in a couple chapters. I'm not doing it now, but it'll be soon. Don't worry. Anyway, I have a Hunger Games story -it's an extended epilogue- and I just finished it, so it would mean alot to me if you would go check it out. Thank you and enjoy! Btw this chapter is short and it sucks.**

Damon's simulation lasts about thirteen minutes. Lisa's is almost twenty The transfer with the lowest number is GiaVanna. Her time was only eight times. It wouldn't surprise me if she ranked first. THe last Dauntless born goes and everyone slowly trickles outs.

"Tris," Christina says, breaking me out of my stupor. "Come on." I stand up and straighten my dress. I don't see Tobias as we weave through the crowd. He's probably with the other leaders, deciding the rankings. As soon as we get to place that's not as crowded she starts to talk again.

"So what's up with you? You seen really jumpy. And you were clinging to Four like he's your brain or something." she says.

"My dad." I sigh. She raises her eyebrows, clearly not content with my answer. "The past two times I've seem him he's hurt me in some way, and yesterday he broke into my apartment, made Four stay outside, and pinned me against the door by my neck. That's why I'm a little jumpy."

"Wow." she says with a slight laugh. "That must suck." I glare at her.

"Not funny." I hiss. Christina puts her hands up defensively.

"Sorry," she mumbles. I roll my eyes and we keep walking down the hall way. "Where's Four anyway?"

"I'm not sure, probably with the other leaders." his absence is making me uncomfortable. I know I'm just being paranoid, but I can't seem to calm down. My breath hitches in my throat and I can feel my panic rising.

"Tris are you okay?" Christina asks, putting her hand on my arm. I swallow and nod.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll see you later." turning on my heel, I walk as fast as I can. Christina calls out for me, but I ignore her. Ironically the safest place for me is the apartment. Even thought that's where I saw Andrew last. A chill rakes through my body as I unlock the door. I open it as slow as I can, peeking through the crack I'm making. Nothings seems wrong. I swing the door all the way, but when I close it I don't close it all the way. I scold myself for being so ridiculous. I lay on the couch and watch some old show that used to be on years ago. I can barley understand the main character through his thick accent and speed. But it's a good enough show. A couple minutes later the door opens, and in a blink of an eye, I shoot off the couch and into Tobias's arms.

"Well hello to you." he says slowly.

"Sorry," I draw back and he looks at me, confused.

"What's going on?" he asks timidly.

"Nothing, I just missed you, that's all." he nods but the mix of worry and confusion doesn't leave his eyes.

"Okay," he drags out the 'Y'. He looks at me for a little longer then shakes his head. "Never mind. Anyway, we have about two hours until the banquet, so what do you wanna do?" we assume out usual spots on the couch.

"Well I'm in the middle of this show, it's good." I un-pause the TV and we start to watch.

**A/N I hate this chapter. It's the first one that ****hasn't been over one thousand words, and I am so sorry. I've super stressed, because my recital is in a couple days, and I just found out that for my CAP great start thing, I'm gonna be TEACHING aerospace and fitness. I haven't even studied aerospace before. I might cry myself to sleep tonight. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer, just give me some suggestions and I'll do my best to do them. Now for the QOTC. What was the last book you read? The last book I finished was 'The One' by Kiera Cass, but I'm in the middle of 'Clockwork Angel' PLEASE NO SPOILERS! Wbu?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for not posting! I've been so busy this week and I still am! I have to go to a graduation in a couple hours, so that's why this is an early update. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating anything. I lost a follower because of that :( I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Enjoy!**

Tobias and I leave the apartment and start to walk to the cafeteria. He stops abruptly and slings me over his shoulder. I squeal and smack his back.

"Lady with a baby!" I yelp.

"Too bad." he doesn't budge so I just roll my eyes and give up. Once we reach the doors to the cafeteria, he drops me back on the ground and I run my hand through my hair. I give him a odd look and he furrows his eyebrows.

"You are so weird sometimes." I say with a dismissive shake of my head. Tobias laughs and laces his fingers with mine.

"Well you are stuck with me, so." he pretends to brush dust of his shoulder, and I punch him playfully in the arm. Together we walk into the cafeteria and sit at our usual table. I look over at the Transfers table and something doesn't seem right. Tobias catches me staring at the table and he grabs my hands.

"Sophie left earlier. She couldn't be without Elody, so she went to the factionless." he tells me. I don't see how leaving would make it better, maybe she didn't want the Chasm to be a constant reminder. With her absence, we only have six Transfers left. I shake the thought away and focus back on Tobias. More precisely, the girl behind him. I try hard not to be the jealous type of girlfriend, but it's sometimes instinct.

"What are you looking at?" Tobias turns and sighs when he sees the redheaded girl sitting a few rows back, winking and batting her eyes. "Tris," he looks back to me with a tired expression. "We've already talked about this. I don't like anyone else, alright?" he seems genuinely exhausted of my constant worry.

"Well if a bunch of guys were drooling over me, would you be at least a little upset?" I cock my head and raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, but a bunch of guys already are." he's trying to keep from yelling.

"Fair enough, let's just promise to never, ever, date anyone else." I compromise and he scoffs.

"Why should I? Shouldn't you trust me anyway?" his eyes widen slightly.

"I do trust you, it's just it's hard focusing on you with a bunch of girls watching you like a vulture." I stand from the table right as Uriah and Zeke come and sit down next to him. Next time I look back, Tobias has his head in his hands, and he's shaking it. I'm not sure if that's a good sign, or a bad one.

"Tris!" Christina calls, waving me over. When I sit, Will can notice my tense behavior so he goes to Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias's table. "What's up with you?"

"Tob-Four is being a prick." is all she'll get me to say. She's about to continue when Tobias stands up on one of the table and everyone looks to him.

"Today is the day, most of the Initiates will become full members of Dauntless." the room erupts into loud applause. "Only the top ten will get to stay, so if you are not in that group, you'll have a day or two to get your stuff together. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, so just direct your attention to the screen behind me." Tobias jumps down and the rankings come up.

1. GiaVanna

2. Vicky, the girl who I threw knives at a couple weeks ago.

3. Mason

4. Arianna

5. Justin

6. Camille

7. Damon

8. Lisa

9. Spyke

10. Wyatt.

All of remaining Transfers stayed. Christina grabs my shoulders and shakes them.

"We did good!" she screams. I laugh and we both cheer with everyone else. "I'm gonna go talk with GiaVanna really quick. I slide out and push through the thick mob of people. I finally get to her, and she's beaming.

"Six!" she exclaims wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Good job." I say when she pulls away.

"What rank were you?" she has to yell for me to hear her.

"I was first, and so was Four." I point back to him and GiaVanna gasps at the sight. I start to look but she turns my head.

"Don't look. You know what, I want to learn more about your training, why don't we get away from this." she says with a fake smile.

"What's going on?" I break from her grasp and she tries to pull me back.

"No, No, No, No." she says over and over.

"Let go." I say venomously. She does, and scurries back to her friends. I look desperately for what GiaVanna didn't want me to see. It's almost hopeless with all these people around. My eyes skim the whole room for Tobias thinking he might be the problem. When I find him, everything inside me deflates. He's pushed up against the wall, by non other than Lisa. His hands are on her hip and hers are on his chest. I feel my Dauntless side kicking in and I storm over to the pair. Easily, I push Lisa to the ground, and just like that everyones eyes are on me.

"You said I could trust you." it takes everything in me not to scream.

"That wasn't me! Lisa pushed me up against,"

"I shoved her to the ground with ease, and you are fifty times stronger than I am. You could kill her with your pinky if you wanted too." Wyatt comes from behind me and helps Lisa up. That girl needs to learn something about peoples boyfriends for God's sake. Tobias remains silent and I shake my head.

"You know what, take this." I slide my engagement ring off my finger. "I don't want it anymore." I drop the ring in front of him and start to leave the room. He doesn't come after me, and I don't know if I'm glad or not. I swing the doors open and slam them shut. Someone touches my shoulder and jump.

"It's just me." Christina says. I nod and wipe the tears that haven't fallen yet.

"I can't believe him." I stop in the middle of the Pit, with the sound of the Chasm roaring my ears. "He said I could trust him." Christina wraps her arms around me and I gladly accept the hug.

"Don't get mad at me," she draws back and fidgets with her fingers. "I'm kind of on Fours side."

"What?!" I shout.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it didn't look like it was his fault. I've kissed alot of boys in my life and most aren't pushed up on the wall. Girls are, he could've been held there by Lisa." she explains.

"That's not it, you saw how easily I pushed her away, he could've done the exact same thing." I can hear footsteps coming so I mutter to Christina, "And speak of the Devil." I grab Christina by the writs and drag her.

"Tris please wait!" Tobias calls to me. Christina gets out of my grip and walks to him.

"Give her some time, trust me, she loves you alot. She'll come back." I turn so I can look at them. They're a couple yards away so I can't hear them well. Tobias holds up my -old- ring.

"She said she didn't want it anymore." he sounds so desperate.

"Oh my God, she did that?" she gasps. Tobias nods. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. But wait, I'm on your side. Promise." she jogs back to me and we continue walking. "He seemed really upset." she say when we get to her apartment. I aching to say some remark, but one part of me tells me not too. I sit on the couch and Christina sits across from me in an armchair.

"Let me just ask you something," she starts. I have a feeling, I know exactly what it is. "Why'd you break off the engagement?" I was right.

"He's kissed two initiates. Granted, I didn't see with Elody, but it still happened." I say.

"He already told you about Elody, that was her fault." she has a point, small, but still.

"I know, but, I just didn't want it to happen again. Now he's free to kiss whoever he wants." it pangs me to say it.

"But he doesn't want to," Christina pleads. "He loves you so much Tris. Since the beginning of our training and now, he's changed alot. In a good way." I know he has, but I bring myself to come back right now.

"Okay, can I just sleep here tonight? I'll seem him in the morning, I swear." Christina nods, and pulls a blanket from the closet.

"Alright, can you think of something for me?" I nod. "You're pregnant, and imagine being a teenage, single mom. Okay?" she walks back to her room without another word. I sigh and pull the blanket around me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Page break! Btw, don't worry about FourTris.**

* * *

I wake up abruptly and look around at my surroundings. I forgot I had fallen asleep at Christinas. The clock reads two in the morning. I know I'm not going to get back to sleep, so I quietly leave. The trip to mine is short and dark. My door is unlocked, thank God. I twist the knob open and find Tobias asleep on the couch. Why didn't he use the bed? He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. I walk to the couch, and run my fingers through his short hair. I place a kiss on his forehead and go to my room. There's a note laying on my pillow, with the ring on top of it. I place the ring on the side table and pick the note up.

_Tris,_

_I figured you'd come back later. I slept on the couch because I thought you wouldn't want to be near me._

_I hope you can forgive me later, I promise it wasn't my fault._

_I love you, Tobias._

_P.S. Take me back?_

I smile and put the piece of paper next to the ring. I pick it up, and examine it between my fingers. I slide it back on, and I instantly feel better. I hear the couch squeak and footsteps come down the hall. I quickly dive under the blankets and pretend to be asleep. The bed shifts and Tobias's arm goes around me. Like I normally would, I turn on my other side and bury myself into his chest. He holds me tighter and grabs my left hand. I can feel his thumb skim over the ring, and he sighs.

"I love you so much." he kisses my forehead. "Even when you pretend to be asleep." I open my eyes and he's smiling. "There you are." I smirk and he fidgets with the ring on my finger.

"Sorry," I say quietly.

"It's fine, I'm glad you came back." his hand moves from my hand to my cheek to my hair.

"You know, thank you for not being mad." I stare straight into his peculiar blue eyes.

"Oh I'm extremely pissed off," he nods. "I'm just not showing it."

"Well fine, thank you for not showing it." he kisses me on the lips and I melt into him. When he pulls away, I give him one last look then we both fall asleep.

**A/N Was it good? It was long, so I hoped you liked that. And I didn't really have any ideas, so that's how this chapter came about. Also I'll explain everything with Lisa in the next chapter. One last thing, I do not have a QOTC today, because I'm about to leave. Thanks for reading, and please, follow, favorite, and review! ILY!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hey guys! So my sister really wants another chapter, and I'm bored. Anyway, for an odd reason, I really want to write the last chapter in Tobias's POV. I'm not sure why, but it might be fun. And it'll explain everything with Lisa. One more thing, I forgot to give Guest a shout out for the last chapter. ****Honestly, I totally forgot about someone suggesting that I just went with my gut. That's it. Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV. It's staring from when Tris sees the girl behind him.**

"What are you looking at?" I turn and see someone from my initiation class, El. "Tris, we've already talked about this. I don't like anyone else, alright?" I wish she wouldn't worry so much.

"Well if a bunch of guys were drooling over me, would be at least a little upset?" she retorts raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but a bunch of guys already are." I feel like yelling, but I don't.

"Fair enough," she nods slightly. "Let's just promise to never, ever, date anyone else." she sounds serious. I scoff and small sarcastic smile plays at my lips.

"Why should I?" her eyes sadden a little. "Shouldn't you trust me anyway?" I bend my head down and her lips purse.

"I do trust you, it's just hard focusing on you with a bunch of girls watching you like a vulture." she shoots up and Zeke with Uriah sit in her spot. I drop my head into my hands and shake it.

"What happened?" Zeke asks.

"Tris," I prop my chin on my hands. "She thinks I'm gonna start dating other people, I guess."

"That's dumb." Uriah says plainly.

"What's dumb?" Will asks sitting at our table.

"Tris is." I look up at Uriah and furrow my brows. "What?" I look at my watch, and realize it's time for the rankings. I use the seat to help me up to the table. Everyones eyes turn to me, and I feel uncomfortable. I hate when people are staring at me.

"Today is the day most of the Initiates will become full members of Dauntless." sounds of applause fills my ears. My eyes drift to Tris. Her and Christina are clapping and smiling. "Only the top ten will get to stay, so if you are not part of that group, you'll have a day or two to get your stuff together. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say, so just direct your attention to the screen behind me." I jump off as the rankings come up. It takes about a second for the room to erupt into applause again. Uriah gets up to talk to Christina, and I go to Tris. Lisa steps in my way and bats her eyelashes.

"Hello Four," she says, flirtatiously.

"Hi," I reply, flatly. I try to push her out of the way, but remains planted in front of me.

"So, you and Six are getting married, huh?"

"Yes, now go away." I know she won't. She looks at me for a little longer, then takes a step and presses her lips to mine. I'm startled at first, but my senses kick in, and I try to push her away. Her hands go to my chest and she holds me against the wall. I place my hands on her hips, and try pushing her away from there. After a second Lisa is ripped off me and Tris is standing in from of me. Lisa's on the ground, holding her head. The room goes silent around us.

"You said I could trust you." her voice wavers.

"That wasn't me! Lisa pushed me up against the wall-" I start. She cuts me off, and I can see the rage mixed with hurt covering her face.

"I shoved her to the ground with ease, and you are fifty times stronger than I am. You could kill her with your pinky if you wanted too." Lisa is then lifted off the ground by Wyatt. I look back to Tris, and I try to say something, but nothing forms.

"You know what, take this. I don't want it anymore." the black diamond ring falls by my feet and Tris storms away. I stand motionless for a second, while Christina shoots me an apologetic look, and runs out. Some of the people in the room glare at me, but most don't.

"Dude," Zeke says next to me. "Go get her." I bend down and pick up her ring and run out. I slow to jog when I reach the Pit. Christina and Tris stand in the middle of the walkway, and Tris looks like she's about to cry. I can't describe the feeling of knowing that I put that look on her face. Her eyes shift to mine for a second, and I can her say.

"And speak of the Devil." she grabs Christinas wrist, and starts to pull her away.

"Tris please wait!" I yell to her. Christina gets out of Tris's grip and comes up to me.

"Give her some time, trust me, she loves you alot." she says. "She'll come back." I hold up Tris's ring, and Christinas eyes widen.

"She said she didn't want it anymore." I look back at Tris and find her scowling farther down the hallway.

"Oh my God, she did that?" I nod to her. "I'm so sorry, I have to go. But I'm on your side. Promise." she walks back to Tris, and Zeke comes behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask him.

"About twenty seconds." he shrugs. "Dude listen, girls are some strange creatures. One moment, they're like, super, happy puppies or whatever. The next, they want to murder everyone on the very planet. The point is, she'll lighten up. I swear." he says. I nod, but I don't feel any comfort in it. "I have to go talk to Shauna, I'll see you later." he pats my shoulder and runs off.

"Oh my God," I mutter to myself. I walk to my apartment, and hope Tris is there. I know she won't be, but I hope she will. The door is unlocked when I get there, so I walk straight in. The room is silent so I know she's not here. I scrawl out a quick note and place it on Tris's pillow with the ring resting on top of it. The couch is uncomfortable, but I'm willing to do it. Time seems to drag on, as I fall in and out of sleep. At around two, the door opens slowly, and I assume it's Tris. Her footsteps come closer and I can feel her fingers brush a little bit of hair off my face. She presses her lips to my forehead and leaves. I stand up from the couch and make my way to the room. Right as I come in Tris closes her eyes. I laugh a little and walk to her side. My arm goes around her and curls into me.

"I love you so much. Even when you pretend to be asleep." her beautiful bright eyes open and land on mine. "There you are." she smirks and I run my thumb along the top of her ring.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"It's fine, I'm glad you came back." my hand shifts from her hand to her hair/

"Thank you for not being mad." her stare penetrates into me.

"Oh I'm pissed off." I say with a nod. Her face falls a little."I'm just not showing it."

"Well fine, thank you for not showing it." I lean it and I can feel her smile against my lips. She looks at me one last time, then falls asleep.

**A/N I didn't really like this, but I have to leave in about an hour, and I still have to do my hair and makeup and get all my stuff ready. Now for the QOTC! What's your favorite fanfic on the site? Mine is probably Relighting The Fire, but Macks655. You neeeed to check it out! Thanks for reading and DFTBA!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Hey guys! So dance season is over :( :( :( :( I'm super sad because I love dance, the owner of the studio is retiring and someone is taking her place, and my best friend is moving in less than two weeks. Also, I had to do this move where I jump down and land in a push up, and I ****accidentally landed on my elbow and lost feeling in my arm. It sucked, but everyone was really nice and the same best friend brought me paper towels to clean my makeup, and she cried with me. I love her so much. Anyway, sorry for talking about my boring life, here is chapter 28! Enjoy!**

I walk with Christina through the Pit, with people passing around through frantically. Of course there's going to be more parties than last night, in honor of our newest members. I've grown used to the Dauntless chaos. I realize Christina is trying to talk to me, so I turn to her.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I said, how are things with you and Four?" deciding to have a little fun, I stick up my left hand where the ring usually sits. But now it doesn't. "Tris, you were supposed to get married, have mini Tris and Fours-"

"Christina, calm down. I'm not wearing my ring." I say.

"Why not?" she pleads.

"We're still going to get married, I just don't want to wear it." it saddened Tobias to see my ring sitting on the dresser and not on my finger. I told him my reason, and all he did was nod and leave.

"Are you guys still fighting?" she asks.

"No, but I don't feel like we're as close as we were a couple months ago." I hate saying it, but it's true.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with him." she warns.

"Of course not!" I exclaim. "I'm just not totally sure about our relationship. Like, a few weeks ago with you and Will."

"Yeah, but I wasn't-"

"Don't say, 'But I wasn't pregnant,' because I'm well aware I am." she presses her lips into a line and stares forward. I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. "Christina I,"

"It's fine. All I'm trying to do is help, and you're making it really hard." she says not coldly, but close. "I'll see you later." she turns down the corner towards the apartments. I keep walking as if that didn't hurt me at all. It's not quite lunch time, so there's really no point in going to the cafeteria. I wander around with no purpose, waiting for anything to happen. Nothing does. Why did I act so stupid with Tobias? If I didn't he'd probably be here with me. Or at least want to be here with me. I'm such an idiot. I slide down on the walls and drop my head into my hands. I hate whenever I act like this. Ignoring everything like it would go away. I wonder what Christina is thinking right now. Probably hating me, and God knows about Tobias. Most likely ranting on to Zeke. I peek my eyes through my hands, and down to my still flat stomach.

"I'm so sorry that you're with me." I whisper. Footsteps come closer and I look up. Tobias slides down next to me and immediately takes my hand.

"Hello beautiful." he says giving me a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." I say leaning into him. His arm goes around me.

"Not that I don't mind, but why?"

"Christina's pissed off at me, and I thought you didn't want to be with me." I look up into his strange yet welcoming dark blue eyes.

"Are you serious?" he smiles a little. "Tris, when do I not want to be with you?"

"When I accuse of you kissing another initiate and semi breaking up with you." I say.

"Sometimes that can be irritating, but I still love you." he puckers his lips and I sit up a bit to kiss him. "Thank you." he says when I pull away.

"Anytime, Mr. Eaton."

"Likewise, Ms. Prior." he leans in again, and I close my eyes. We stay kissing for a minute, before we hear a cough from in front of us. I draw back quickly and stare up at Uriah.

"What do you want?" Tobias sighs, clearly unhappy.

"I was going to see if you two wanted to go to the party I'm throwing tonight for the instructors. But, I would be interrupting so I will see you later." he darts off in the other direction. Tobias sighs again and I laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" he asks, a smile inching it's way across his face.

"It's funny seeing you mad," I say moving closer to him.

"And how, exactly?" he asks.

"Well, I don't really know." I say looking down at my shoes.

"Thank you very much." he kisses my hairline and pulls me up from the floor. "So I'm not sure when Uriahs party is, so what time shall we show up?"

"Not sure, probably around ten-ish" Tobias nods and we start off toward the apartment.

**A/N I hate this chapter. So much. If I had two bullets and was in a room with this chapter, Hitler, and Bin Laden, I would shoot this chapter twice. (The Office quote XD) I seriously hate it though. Please please please pleeeeease give me some ****suggestions. If you want me to skip ahead or something, I will. Just please give me a suggestion. Sorry for killing you with this piece of crap. Please review and follow and ****favorite and DFTBA and live life to the fullest, and always eat pie and cupcakes, and watch Dance Moms, and make a cake for me. ILY baiiiii!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm really, super sorry that the past few chapter have been sucking. I really need some idea! Please please please please! This chapter I'm gonna do something a couple suggested. My little sister included. Enjoy!**

We have a couple hours until Uriah's party. So Tobias and I decided to just walk around the compound. When the conversation drifts to our child, Tobias seems to lighten considerably.

"When will we find out if it's a boy or girl?" he's been asking the same question for weeks.

"I already told you, I have no idea. I'll ask Marlene later, she's a nurse and she'll tell me when." I say. He nods, noticeably unsatisfied with my answer. We walk for a little while longer, when one thought keeps coming to mind.

"Tobias," I start. He looks down at me. "I want to go to Abnegation, to see my mom again." he nods again.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just want to see my mom. I haven't seen her since my 'father' incident." I put air quotes around 'father'.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"No," I answer. "I think I'll be fine." he takes my hand again and together we go to the train tracks. When the train horn blares in the distance I walk right next to the tracks.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yep," I say. "Trust me, I'll be back as soon as I can." I go up on my tiptoes and kiss him lightly. The train appears by my side so I break into a sprint. I grab the handle and pull myself in. When the platform ends, I slide down one wall and catch my breath. I honestly don't know what I'm going to talk to my mom about. Maybe about Andrew, but she might not want too. Abnegation comes to quickly, and soon I'm jumping off. I wonder what it'll be like whenever I'm teaching my child how to jump on and off a train. What if he or she doesn't pick Dauntless? I shake the thought from my head. That's still sixteen years away. Maybe I'll talk to my mom about that. The gravel crunches familiarly under my boots as I walk to my old house. I pass a window, and my mom looks up. She waves me in and I don't bother knocking.

"Beatrice," my mom says when I come in. The other man at the table turns, and I instinctively back up into the door, my head hitting it painfully. My father looks at me apologetically. "What's wrong?" my moms asks.

"Don't hurt me." is the only thing I say.

"Why would he hurt you?" she asks. I gently raise my shirt up where the bruise is mostly gone. She gasps and turns her stare to my dad. "Andrew." she scolds.

"Please listen to me, and Beatrice, please sit down." dad says. walk to the table, and take the seat farthest from him. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk. "Listen, alot of things have been going on at work, between Marcus Eaton under trial, Joseph Black heading of to Amity, I've been extremely stressed. And I took it out on you two, a little bit on Caleb but not much. Anyway, I just really needed to apologize. Especially you, Beatrice." my mother smiles warmly and grabs his hand. She forgives him. Of course she does, it's selfish to hold a grudge. He looks right into my eyes and I give a curt nod.

"Okay, but I'm still a little mad." I say. He grins and wraps me into a hug. Most Abnegation don't hug, but I ignore that.

"Thank you so much." he says once he's pulled away. "By the way, you know Tobias very well, right?"

"Like the back of my hand. Why?"

"Well, like I just said, his father - Marcus- is under trial for supposedly abusing his son. And I wanted to know if that's true." he looks at me expectantly. Should I tell him? Tobias trusted me with this secret, but tho could get Marcus arrested. I hope he doesn't get mad.

"It is, and he has scars to prove it." I tell him.

"That's great! Do you think Tobias would like to come in and-"

"Absolutely not. He's probably going to be mad that I told you." dad nods and looks down at his hands.

"All right, I'll tell Jack Kang, he's the judge of the trial. Oh and, I never got to say congratulations." he says. I smile and stand up. I wrap my arms around him.

"Thanks."

"Of course." I say goodbye to both of them, and go back to the tracks. The ride seems short even though it's almost two hours, and before I know it, I'm entering the Dauntless compound. I lighter, somehow. Without my father looming my thoughts. The Pit is nearly empty, I suppose they're all at dinner. How long have I been gone? I thought I left right before lunch. I go to the dining hall, I walk to my normal table. Tobias is glaring at his food. I sit next to him, and put my hand on his back.

"What's the matter?" I ask. He looks up sharply and turn his glare to me.

"Why did you tell him?" he asks harshly.

"Huh?"

"Your dad. You told him about my dad," he whispers.

"I was trying to help you." I say, whispering as well.

"What if I didn't want your- come one." he grabs my wrist and yanks me up from the table. He lets go once I'm on my feet. I hate when he's mad at me. We get to the apartment and he slams the door shut, making me jump.

"Tris, I told you, I don't want anyone to know about Marcus. Why did you tell your dad?"

"How do you know I told my dad?"

"I've been watching his trial since the day it stared. I checked it today, and somehow it was confirmed. Only you and Marcus know about that, and why would Marcus admit to his own crime?" I walk up to him and put my hands on his arms.

"Tobias, calm down." I say, staring at him. He takes a large breath and looks back to me.

"Sorry," he says. "I just, do not want this going around Dauntless." he looks a little desperate.

"It won't." I smile. "How many Dauntless do you think are going to be watching a trial of an Abnegation man? My guess would be, none." he laughs a little and we sit on to the couch.

"How was Abnegation?" he asks as I curl up next to him.

"It was…okay. I saw my father." he tenses at my words.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worriedly.

"I'm fine, actually, believe it or not, he apologized and I forgave him, so every things okay I guess."

"That's good." his arm goes around me and holds me against him. I close my eyes and accidentally fall asleep.

**A/N Did you like it? I kind of did. Please give me your thoughts on it. So I really want Genghis Grill, but the nearest one is like three hours away :( Anybody else have that ****struggle? First world problems. Anyway please check out my profile, because I worked hard on it, so please look at it. Now time for the QOTC! What's your most favorite thing about yourself? Mine is probably my eyes. They're purty. Wbu?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I literally haven't updated in one thousand years. I just haven't had ANY inspiration at all. And I've been really sad lately and I don't know why. Also, my aunt just recently died :( Again, I'm super sorry. Now without further ado, here is chapter 30! Enjoy! Btw, I ****decided to skip ahead about seven months, so you know what's happening. *Hint, hint***

"Why did I agree to 'this' again?" I ask grumpily, pointing at my large stomach.

"Uh, you didn't." Tobias reminds me. I'm surprised he hasn't completely lost his temper with me. My stupid mood swings have been coming and going. One moment I'm acting like a lovesick teenager, and the next I'm threatening to pin his hand to the door with a knife. He hasn't cracked yet, but I think he will soon. "Tris," he says breaking me from my thoughts. "I'm losing feeling in my fingers." only then do I notice I'm holding his hand so tight that his fingers are turning red.

"Sorry," I mutter. I let go and he shakes his hand out.

"I'm guessing you're getting angry again?" he says with a slight smile. I punch his arm.

"Shut up." I say grouchily.

"Are you okay?" he asks, this time rubbing the top of his arm.

"Yeah, it's just this little creature is hurting me." I adjust on the couch so I'm on my side. Marlene said that would help some of the pain.

"Do you want me to tell it to stop?" Tobias asks. I roll my eyes and groan.

"I'm really not in the mood for you sarcastic wit." normally I wouldn't care but right now he's pissing me off.

"How about I go get you some cake. Will you love me then?" he juts out his lower lip and I smile a little.

"Go get me cake you idiot." he kisses my forehead and starts out the door.

"Remember if anything goes wrong, go to Christinas. I'll be back as soon as I can." he shuts the door and I'm in silence. He has been more overprotective lately. I guess it's since my due date is in only two weeks. My back starts to ache so I change my position, when I do a small but sharp pain hits my abdomen. I sit up and lean against the armrest.

"Don't you start coming you little twerp." I warn him or her. Of course he or she doesn't care about what I want so it keeps kicking. "Please wait for dad to get home." another sharp burst. "I guess not." I stand up painfully with the aid of the couch. With my hand on my my back, I slowly make my way to the door. When I get to Christina's she opens her door immediately.

"Are you-" I nod. "Okay, where's Four?" she steps and walks with me.

"In the cafeteria. He left- ow! Oh my God this hurts." I clench my eyes shut and wait for the pain to subside.

"Al right. I'll get you to the infirmary, then I'll go get him. Good?" we continue to walk the rest of the way, and as soon as I'm in, Christina darts off to get Tobias. I ease down into one chair and lean my head on the wall.

"Tris?" Marlene asks. I look up at her. "Are you okay? Do you need a room or something?"

"A room would be great." I admit. She helps me up, and leads me into a room with _J-10 _written on the doorframe.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon. Wait, where's Four?"

"Christina's getting him." I say while I slide onto the white bed. Marlene nods and scurries out of the room, closing the door. My hand moves to my stomach and it rests there. I close my eyes and pray Tobias will get here sooner. My prayers are answered when the door swings open again, and Tobias quickly takes a seat next to me and grabs my hand.

"If it helps, there's cake at home for you." is the only thing he says. I give him a tight smile and I notice his hands are shaking.

"Tobias?" he turns and stars tapping his foot furiously on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really this worried?" I ask.

"No," he says sheepishly. I laugh and carefully kiss his cheek.

"Shouldn't I be the worried one?" he laughs and doesn't respond. As the seconds tick on, I imagine being a mother by the end of the night. Holding him or her in my arms. The idea fills me with nervous excitement. Tobias and I have decided on names and I can't wait to give them. Marlene walks in a second later.

"So, obviously your early but it seems you might be ready to give birth within a couple days. There's a possibility you it will be tonight, not big though still there. But no doubt by the end of the week." she informs me. It upsets me that it might not be tonight, but at least it gives me time to think. I look at Tobias, and find that he's already looking at me. "I'll leave you two alone." she leaves again.

"I hope it's tonight." I say hopefully.

"Me too. Maybe you could walk around for a bit. Marlene once said that would help." he suggests. I nod.

"Yeah," I start to put my feet on the ground but the same pain hits me. "Actually never mind." I lay back down resting my head on the pillow. A different doctor comes in and summons Tobias, once he leaves Marlene comes in yet again.

"Hey Tris," she sits in Tobias's old seat. "So I was talking with Dr. Clark, and he said if you want we can give you something that can potentially put you into labor tonight. We could do that, or you can wait for it to come naturally. Dr. Clark is talking to Four about it, but what would you like?" she asks.

"What do you think is best?"

"Well, if it were me, I would choose to do it tonight, so you could be out of here in two days. What do you think Four would want?"

"Oh, he'll agree with me." I wave my hand. "He wouldn't mind either way." the baby begins to kick again, this time not painfully. "I honestly can't wait."

"I can't wait for it to happen to me. It would be alot sooner if Uriah wasn't being such a wuss. He thinks children are disgusting dirt magnets." she rolls her eyes. "It's so dumb. Anyway, I'll go page the maternity doctor and pick up everything we need. Also I'll go tell Four." she leaves with a smile and I do my best to smile back. As the time get's closer the more nervous I get. Tobias tries to comfort me, but I don't listen to him. As five o'clock rolls around the maternity doctor- Dr. Lee- comes in holding a vial and a syringe.

"Are you ready Tris?"

**A/N You like? I was going to update last night, buuuut I got in trouble and I had to to bed earlier :/ Anyway, please tell me if you want it to be a bot or girl, and any names you like! Thank you so much, and DFTBA!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N So I ****decided to update again, juuust for fun. And deathnotemelody gave me a name suggestion and I'm sorry, but I'm only going to use the middle name. Thank you and enjoy!**

Only a couple hours later I'm holding my new child in my arms. My daunter, Eleanor Sage, has my light blond hair and Tobias's blue eyes. They suit her perfectly. A knock comes from the door and Tobias pokes his head inside.

"Hey, Christina might tear apart the waiting room if she doesn't get to come in. Do you want her in?" he asks.

"Yeah, you can send her in." I say. Tobias goes back out and I can faintly hear Christina squeal. A second later she walks in, beaming. Her smile gets wider as she gets closer to Eleanor, and soon she's almost jumping out of her skin.

"Can I hold her, please?" she asks. I laugh a little.

"Of course," I put my arms up, and Christina grabs Eleanor. Her eyes flutter open, and she stares questioningly at Christina.

"Hi," Christina says softly. "I'm you're Aunt. Right?" she looks at me for confirmation. I give her a thumbs up. "Yeah I'm your Aunt Christina." Eleanor begins to squirm a little, and she starts to cry. Christina noticeably worries then hands her back to me. "So when do you get out of here?"

"I think tonight. I'll have to ask Marlene." I bounce my child in my arms. "I hope it's soon though. I'm exhausted."

"I bet." Christina nods. "Well, I have to go now. Will's waiting for me. Good luck with her," she gives Eleanor a mini high five and walks out. She begins to fall back asleep, so I put her into the make shift crib next to my bed. I start to fall asleep myself, when Tobias walks in.

"Hey babe," he says. I furrow my eyebrows and laugh lightly.

"Babe?" I ask. He laughs too and sits on the foot of the bed.

"I though I would try it. No?"

"No." I shake my head. "Anyway, what'd Marlene say about me leaving?"

"You can go tonight. She just needs to fill something out, and she'll come get you."

"Great, I'm already sick of this place." I say, looking around with disgust. Tobias leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Me too." we keep talking for a little while longer, before Marlene walks in with a smile. She unhooks me from all the tubes and I get dressed back into my black pants and shirt which seem a tad bit looser. I wrap Eleanor in a black blanket with pink silk along the edge, and I start home. When we get there I immediately put her into the crib Christina bought for me, and I crash on the couch.

* * *

**The next morning. *THROWS HAM***

* * *

I stand in the kitchen making myself some tea, and Tobias is making himself coffee. Eleanor begins to cry in her room and I yawn.

"Tobias could you get her please? I was up almost all night, last night." I say. He stiffens a little and stutters.

"Uh, are you sure you want me too? I…um… I need to go to work. Bye, love you." he kisses me quickly and runs out. I stare at the door in slight shock. He doesn't come back, so I roll my eyes and walk to El's room. I smile when I reach her crib and her crying stops a little.

"Hey honey," I reach in and pick her up and out of the crib. "Hungry?" she leans her head on my shoulder and I giggle. Marlene gave me some sort of formula and I make it as best I can. It seems to be good, because she drinks all of it. Christina doesn't bother knocking just comes in, right as I finish changing El and getting dressed myself.

"Hey Tris. Hey little Tris." she gives me a side hug.

"Hi Christina, oh, did you see Tobias while you were walking here?" I ask as I adjust El in my arms.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to ask you. He seemed super…jittery." she says. I nod.

"I have no idea what's going on."

**A/N short short short short short short short short chapter. I would make it longer, but I need to go to bed in about one minute, so I'm speed writing. Trust me the next chapter will be longer, and what do you think is going on with Tobias? QOTC TIME! Have you moved? And if so, where to? I've moved about seven or eight times. (Curse the Military.) I've been to New Jersey twice, Washington D.C once, Virginia once, Rhode Island once, and now I'm here in Texas! There's a chance I'm moving in December, but I'm not sure. Wbu?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Okay listen up. To the guest who completely hurt my feelings, please jump into a deep deep hole. I deleted the review, but this is basically what he or she said. "I love this story and all, but you don't need to talk about you getting bullied. Everyone does, so suck it up and fight for yourself. You don't need other people too." There was more stuff, but I'm not going to post it. Seriously, what gives you the right to say that? Yeah, I'm well aware I can fight for myself, but sometimes it's hard when people are pushing me onto concrete, telling me to kill myself, and to burn in Hell. I really hate when people who haven't been bullied, are saying such rude stuff like that. It really, really hurts. So shut your mouth, and please stop reading this story. That's all. Sorry for being really rude. Enjoy.**

**^Please read!**

After talking with Christina for about an hour, I finish and she nods.

"I think he's scared or something." she says.

"Scared?" I say, slightly dumfounded. "Why would he be scared of an infant." right as the words are out of my mouth, I know. He doesn't want to become Marcus. I am so dumb. "I have to go now." I stand up slowly from the seat and walk out with El.

"Wait why?" Christina whines.

"I need to go talk to Four. I'll be back as soon as I can." I say twisting my head to look at her. As careful as I can, I jog down to his office which is on the other side of the Pit. I get to the door, and I knock a couple times before letting myself in.

"Hey Tr-" he cuts off when he see's El.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Nothing," he focus on the computer screen, not looking at me.

"Hold her." I command. His hands visibly start shaking.

"Why?" he begins to have trouble typing.

"Please?" I soften my voice. He looks at me and his eyes are filled with desperation. He carefully sticks his hands out, and takes her from me. "Tobias listen, you are nothing like… him. Okay? What makes you think you're going to hurt her?" I lower my head and raise my eyebrows.

"I…I don't know. It's just, what if I freak out? Like when I pushed you a couple months ago." he says. He has El on his knee and she's almost asleep.

"You won't. Besides, it was an accident when you pushed me. And believe me, I don't think you would ever hurt her in any way." I say. Tobias nods and looks down, then he smiles faintly.

"Hey El," he says quietly. "You're really cute, you know that?" she giggles and he laughs too. "You must take from your mother." he says, louder this time.

"Ha-Ha." I say, semi-sarcasticlly. "When do you get off for lunch."

"Another hour or two. I'll meet you in the apartment." he keeps El in his lap as he turns to face his computer.

"Nah, I'd rather stay with you." I pull my legs up on the chair and wait for his break.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

As six o'clock rolls around, Tobias finishes his work and locks up his office. He decided he wanted to carry El back, so I let him.

"Do you want more kids?" he asks randomly.

"Not right now," I say looking up at him. "I just had one two days ago. And besides, you didn't even want to hold this one until today."

"'This one'?" he laughs. I hit his arm.

"You know what I mean." we continue to walk to our apartment and on our way, we bump into Christina.

"Hey Four, Tris, Ellie. Oh Four! I see you're not scared of an infant anymore, congrats." she says. Tobias rolls his eyes and smiles a little.

"Thanks, Mothy." he says. Christina opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Whatever." she mumbles. "I will see you two later." she walks away from us, and I chuckle.

"Mothy?" I say to Tobias.

"Yeah, I know her fears." he says. El begins to cry a little so Tobias hands her to me. She stops as soon as she is situated in my arms. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I ask. We get to the apartment door, and we walk in.

"Make her stop crying like that. How do you do it?" he seems almost in awe.

"I don't know, I just, do." I tell him. I walk back to El's room and put her down for her nap. She doesn't resist, surprisingly. Just lays down and falls asleep. I join Tobias back in the living room, and we just talk.

**A/N I hated this chapter. I really, really did. Anyway I have a couple things to say. First, sorry for being mean ^ up there. Sorry. Second, I say Fault In Our Stars last night, and I cried more than I thought possible. I think I emptied my tear ducts. If you haven't read the book, read it! I read it on ****Christmas, and I suggest you do too, so you're prepared for the emotional trauma that awaits you. QOTC TIME! What's your favorite book turned movie? My favorites are Divergent, and Fault In Our Stars. Wbu?**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N So a couple people suggested this, and I thought it would be fun to write. So I just found out I'm gonna be flying in a rickety old airplane with the guy that I like. Two things could happen. I could either vomit out of fear, or he'll say something romantic about being in a small plane with me. I'm gonna vote no on the latter. That's all. Here is chapter 34. Enjoy!**

"Tobias," I call out. "I'm leaving now!" I guessed my parents would like to see their new granddaughter, so I'm going to go to Abnegation. Tobias was immediately concerned about me running into Marcus. I told him nothing would happen, but he was still a little lenient.

"Okay, one second." he yells back to me. I lean against the wall, with Eleanor on my hip. He comes out of the room with his hair wet from the shower. "Are you sure you want to go without me?" he asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Promise." I go up onto my toes and kiss him lightly. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Alright." he kisses El on her forehead, and me one more time. "Stay safe, please." I laugh and walk out. I'm able to get on a train with one hand, but I'm not sure if I can holding a child. She seems to be falling asleep as I near the tracks. I shake her a little to wake her up, when I can see the train coming. I begin to jog next to it, and soon I launch myself in. Luckily, I landed on my feet, so nothing touched Eleanor. She doesn't seemed fazed by the sudden movement. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. I slide down the train wall with Eleanor in my lap. She fidgets with the end of my braid, and once trying to put it in her mouth. Soo enough, I see the edge of the Abnegation sector. I'm still banned, but maybe my dad will go easy on me. I hold Eleanor the same way I did when I came on. When I land, I only stumble a little, but I easily correct myself. The gravel crunches under my boots as I walk the path to my house. Unfortunately, my house is right in front of Marcus's so I just have to pray he doesn't see me. I walk up the steps to my house and my mom answers the door immediately.

"Beatrice! Oh, your daughter is so cute. Come in, come in." she ushers me inside and I follow. "Andrew, Beatrice is here!" my father appears from the back room with a smile.

"Beatrice, is this your daughter?" he asks coming to stand next to my mother.

"Yes, hold her?" he nods eagerly. I gently hand her over and he smiles wider.

"What's her name?" my mom asks.

"Eleanor," I say. "Eleanor Sage."

"Eleanor? That's a very…Abnegation name." my mom says. My father hands Eleanor to her, then looks at me seriously.

"What?" I ask, worriedly. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, it's just, Marcus's trial finished right before I came out here." he says.

"So? He was found guilty right?" my parents exchange a look. "Right?" I almost yell.

"Wrong," my mom says. "He's a leader of Abnegation, most people here trust him. And the Candor believed his story. He's still a leader, and he still lives right across from us."

"Seriously? I thought since they had Tobias confirm it was try they-"

"They think Tobias is lying." my dad says. I look at both of them and at Eleanor who is happily sitting in my moms arms.

"Well he's not!" I scream.

"Beatrice, keep your voice down." my father says. I take a breath and close my eyes.

"Marcus Eaton is guilty, why don't the Candor see that?" I exclaim.

"I don't know honey, I really don't." my mother hands Eleanor back to me and I smile a little.

"Okay, I don't know how I'm going to tell Tobias. He's going to freak out." I bounce El a tiny bit to keep her from crying.

"Probably, well your father and I have some business to attend to. It was great getting to see you, and to meet Eleanor." my mom embraces me from the side, and so does my father.

"Come back soon." he says. I say a quick goodbye and walk out the door. As I'm walking back to the train rails I can feel something different. Something touches my shoulder and I jump and turn around. Marcus stands behind me with a false look of surprise.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you." he says.

"Go away, Marcus. I don't want anything to do with you." I start to turn around again, but he grabs my shoulder.

"I just want to meet my granddaughter, that's all." he extends his hands as if he wants to hold her. I step back, putting my other arm around her.

"Don't. Touch her." I warn him, venomously.

"Please Beatrice,"

"Tris." I correct him. He sighs, clearly annoyed. "All I want to do is hold her. Is that so bad?"

"Well, I don't really want someone who abused my Fiancée all his life, to hold my daughter. Nothing personal." I add sarcastically.

"Abuse? I did no such thing! I would never abuse my only son. Where did you hear this? He never liked me very much so he always started lies about me."

"Really?" I laugh a little. "You've got to be kidding me. He has scars all over his back to prove it." I tell him. Marcus shakes his head with a sad sigh.

"He got in an accident in the schoolyard when he was fifteen." he says.

"Okay, say that actually did happen. Why did you punch me in the nose when he insisted I come with him to talk with you?" I retort.

"I don't know what got into me. I had a very tough day at work, and I was letting out my anger. My deepest apologies." he says sincerely. I scoff and start to back up.

"That's bull crap." I turn on my heel and run into someone. Tobias doesn't seem to notice just goes straight to Marcus. "Tobias don't do anything stupid." I say grabbing his arm. He ignores me, he glares at Marcus while he gives a fake smile.

"It's great to see you-" Marcus starts. Tobias shoots his arm forward and his fist connects with Marcus's jaw.

"Tobias stop." I say loudly. My voice somehow penetrates through his rage and steps back. One man runs forward and helps Marcus up, while another pulls him away from us. "Let's go." I whisper to him. He nods, grabs my hand, and we leave.

**A/N Was this one better than the last one? I kind of liked this one tbh. So this is random, but I thought Ansel Elgort liked one of my pictures on Instagram, but it was actually Ansel Elgot. Without the 'R'. I started crying when I saw it, and I as like 'Oh my God Anasel freaking Elgort liked one of my pictures. Then I clicked on the name, and I started crying again. So yeah. QOTC TIME! What's something I can do to make this story better? Seriously? I feel like this story is going downhill and no one likes it anymore, so what can I do to help that?**


End file.
